We're All in This Together, Until We Breakup
by shesarebelxx
Summary: She left him nine years ago, now all of the sudden, he comes back into her life. Will this old flame heat up again? Or will it be burned out forever? Troyella and Chaylor. Chapter 17 Now up! OFF HIATUS!
1. The Look back

Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

Nine years. Nine years of wondering what could've happened. Nine years of trying to get over him. Nine years of not thinking about anyone else but him.

. I guess I should start from the beginning.

_Recap:_

_"I present to you…East High School Graduates of 2008!" yelled Principal Matsui._

_Everyone threw their graduation caps in the air, and cheered._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

_"Come on mom! No more pictures!" Gabriella said smiling for the camera._

_Gabriella had posed for so many pictures, she was afraid that her face was going to be permanently stuck like this._

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry honey," said Ms. Montez. She snapped one more picture and Gabriella was finally able to escape. She picked up the trophies and certificates and walked over to Taylor, who was currently suffering the same torture Gabriella had just been through._

_"Hey Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed._

_Taylor spun around, her black hair flying behind her. "Gabi!" she exclaimed._

_"I see you are suffering from the same torture I did," Gabriella said giggling at Taylor's mom snapping pictures of the two talking._

_"Yeah…" Taylor said, then she grabbed Gabriella's shoulders, "Save me!"_

_Gabriella laughed, "Mrs. McKessie, Taylor and I are gonna go see Troy and Chad, okay?" she asked._

_Mrs. McKessie smiled and stopped snapping, "Okay, see you two later," she said smiling. She walked over to Mrs. Montez and started talking._

_Taylor beamed and Gabriella, "Thank you, thank you!" she said._

_"No problems now let's go find the guys," she said._

_Taylor nodded and walked over to where Troy and Chad was talking. _

_"Hey Guys!" Gabriella said beaming._

_Troy looked up and grinned, "Hey," he said._

_Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend ever since sophomore year. They had auditioned for the winter musical and beat out Sharpay and Ryan, the two most dramatic people at East High. _

_Gabriella sat down and put the stuff she was holding on the ground._

_"Wow, what didn't you win?" asked Chad observing the huge pile of awards._

_"Hey!" Taylor said. She was holding an equal-if not larger-amount of trophies._

_"Ooooh," Gabriella and Troy said together laughing._

_"I'm sorry," said Chad standing up. _

_Taylor smiled and kissed him. She sat down on the bench and put down her pile. _

_Chad sat next to her and put his arm around her._

_"Can you believe it? Senior year is finally over!" cried Taylor._

_"Wow, who ever thought that Taylor McKessie would be happy that school is over!" Chad said in mock shock._

_Taylor rolled her eyes. _

_"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" asked Troy._

_"Sleepover to celebrate the end of High School," Gabriella said._

_"Girls only," Taylor said before Chad and Troy could say anything._

_Chad and Troy's expression almost automatically turned depressed._

_"Sorry guys," Gabriella said. _

_"Gabriella! Taylor! Time to go!" called Mrs. Montez._

_"Five more minutes?" she asked._

_Mrs. Montez rolled her eyes and nodded._

_"So, are we still on for our double date tomorrow?" asked Troy._

_"Of course!" said Gabriella and Taylor together._

_Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the cheek._

_"Gabriella Anne Montez! Get over here now!" her mom yelled._

_"Ooh, middle name. We better go Tay," said Gabriella._

_Taylor nodded and stood up. She hugged Chad and picked up her awards. Gabriella did the same and walked toward the car, beaming._

_End of recap._

Seems perfect doesn't it? Perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, perfect life. So when did that whole thing turn sour? August 12, 2008, AKA: the worst day of my life.

_Recap:_

_Troy and Gabriella were an argument…again._

_"How was I supposed to know?" Troy yelled._

_"Maybe because I told you a THOUSAND times?" Gabriella cried._

_"I forgot!" he yelled._

_This argument was because Troy saw Gabriella with someone else, and immediately thought the worst. It turns out that it was Gabriella's cousin, Christopher was visiting. _

_"I told you OVER AND OVER!" she yelled._

_"I already said I was sorry!" he yelled._

_"I can't take this anymore!" Gabriella yelled._

_"Wh-What do you mean?" Troy asked, finally calming down._

_Gabriella however, was doing anything except calming down, "WE ARE OVER! I AM SO SICK OF YOU NEVER BELIEVING ME!" she yelled._

_"Gabi," he started._

_"Save it, only my friends can call me Gabi," she muttered walking toward the door._

_"Gabriella, I'm SORRY!" he yelled after her._

_She ignored him and walked out the door, and out of his life._

_End of recap._

You see? Just because of one out burst, and my big mouth, we were over. The man I wanted to marry, just gone. Oh sure, he called plenty of times, he called Taylor, he even called Sharpay.

So, here I am, nine years later, a kindergarten teacher, happy for the most part. I also volunteer as the drama teacher for the drama club after school, who would've thought it?

Taylor is still my best friend; she is always there for me. She is also a kindergarten teacher here, so we are able to spend a lot of time together.

Chad is actually the basketball coach in this school. It's so nice to have my two best friends working at the same place as I do.

Sharpay and Ryan went to Hollywood immediately after college. I mean, immediately. Like, they got their diplomas and ran to their car. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.

See, I was happy. Friends, family, a good job, what else do I need? But, there was always that one thing I missed. That one thing that always kept me up late at night, thinking. That thing that was always there, driving me crazy. Troy Bolton. The man I left nine years ago.


	2. The name that will change everything

**Hey Guys!!**

**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews!! 9 reviews?! That's awesome!!! I appriciate it so much!!!**

**I have decided that the whole story will be in Gabriella's POV, although some _might _be in Troy's POV.**

**I have also decided that instead of being a sixth grade teacher, Taylor and Gabriella will be Kindergarten teachers. (You'll find out why at the end of this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: (I knew I forgot something!) I don't own HSM :'-(**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I have the same routine everyday; get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go out. In the school year its go to work, and during breaks, it's to go to Taylor's. That never changes. I like it like that. Most people will get bored when they do things the same for so long, but I like being bored, that way I'm always assured that nothing surprising will happen.

However, today was the day where all the teachers had to go into school, and get the nametags ready, get the desks set up, decorate the classroom, and basically ruin the last stress-free week of summer vacation. Joy.

My alarm clock beeped, waking me up from my cozy dream world. I sighed and stumbled out of bed, and walked into my bathroom, took a shower, and then picked out a white V-Neck long sleeved shirt with pink sleeves, with a pink star in the center, black jeans, and black heels. I put my raven curly hair in a pony tail and put on make up. After fifteen minutes, I was finished.

I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar. Oh yeah, one other thing about my daily routine, is that I am ALWAYS running late. I grabbed my black jacket and my purse, ran out the door, and into my blue jeep. I drove to Taylor and Chad's house, and beeped three times. They're married, and have two kids, one girl going into kindergarten (Taylor is hoping she has me…no pressure there), and a son going into first.

Taylor ran out, wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, a black jeans, and black sandals. She waved at me, and sat next to me.

"Hey Gabi! Can you believe we have been teaching for two years?" she asked incredibly.

I nodded, "I know! It's amazing!" I said.

"Vanessa and James were dying to let me bring them, is that okay?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure! Is Chad coming?" I asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "He will if he ever gets out of the shower," she said laughing.

She leaned over and honked the horn twice. A small girl ran out with long black, curly hair in two low pigtails, with a pink button up shirt, a black skirt, and black shoes.

"Does that girl EVER dress casual?" I asked Tay.

Tay rolled her eyes, "Nope, I always try to get her to wear jeans, or _pants_ for that matter, but it always ends up in a tantrum," she said rolling her eyes.

Vanessa opened the car door and got in the seat in the back, and buckled up, "Hi Auntie Gabi!" she said excitedly.

I smiled, "Hey Nessa! Are you excited about starting kindergarten?" I asked looking at her from the review mirror.

"Yeah! I hope I get you or Mommy!" she said excitedly.

Taylor sighed, "Ness, we already went over this, you aren't allowed to have Mommy for a teacher," she said turning so she could face her.

Vanessa sighed.

Taylor rolled her eyes and honked the horn again.

A boy came out wearing a shirt wearing a black tee shirt with 'I didn't do it…you can't prove it!' a pair of blue jeans, and black converse sneakers. He was also holding a basketball in his hand.

He walked into the car and sat in the middle seat.

"Hey JJ," I said smiling. I gave him that nickname because he said he needed a cool nickname when he made it to the NBA.

"Hey Gabi," he said.

"How is my favorite basketball player?" I asked.

"I just shot my first three pointer!" he said excitedly.

"That's nothing, Auntie Gabi; I just read my first book all by myself!" Nessa said equally excited.

I gasped, "That's amazing guys!" I said. I was so close to Nessa and James, I helped Nessa learn to read, and I helped James throw his first free throw. He even believed me when I said that I scored 41 points on a league championship game, but then I told him in the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn. He laughed just like Troy…no. I am not going to think about Troy. Not today.

James and Vanessa beamed.

"I can't take this anymore," Taylor muttered.

She got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Do you guys know where he is?" I asked. I thought Chad was playing a trick on Taylor.

James and Vanessa shook their heads.

Five minutes later, Taylor walked out with Chad, whose hair was still wet, and he didn't look happy.

"Hey Chad!" I exclaimed.

"Gabi!" he said, "How are you?" he asked getting in and sitting beside James.

"Fine, you?" I asked looking at his hair.

"Well, someone, and I'm not saying who, TAYLOR, dragged me out of the shower!" he said.

"Who takes an hour to take a shower?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Can I start the car now?" I asked looking at the two. Then I saw a necklace on Taylor's neck that wasn't their before. I smiled.

"Nice necklace," I said.

Taylor smiled and blushed.

I started the car and drove to East Elementary, where the three of us worked. When I got there, I stopped the car and got out. Taylor helped Vanessa out and Chad helped James out.

James automatically ran into the gym,

"JAMES! WAIT!" yelled Taylor.

He rolled his eyes and waited.

Taylor kissed Chad, and smiled.

Vanessa and I looked at each other and mimicked like we were throwing up.

Taylor looked at us and we immediately put halos over our heads.

She rolled her eyes and waved to Chad, who was already walking up to James, who was dribbling the basket ball.

"Remember you calling basketball players, lunkhead basketball men?" I asked her.

Taylor giggled and nodded.

"Auntie Gabi, can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked me.

I acted like I was thinking and then bent down so I was at her eye level, "Of course!" I exclaimed.

She squealed and climbed on my back and held on to my neck.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yup!" she said excitedly.

"So, you ready spend the last week of summer vacation stressing out?" I asked Taylor.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. I followed her up the steps to the school and we walked inside the air conditioned school.

"This is where I'm gonna go?" asked Vanessa.

Taylor nodded.

"But it's so big!" she exclaimed.

"Sweetie, it matches how big of a girl you are," Taylor said, "But right now, you need to loosen your grip on Gabriella's neck, because you are strangling her."

"Oh my…I'm sorry Auntie Gabi!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, "No problem V," I said.

We walked into the office where Mary and Sarah were at their computers and had headsets on, and making constant calls to parents and suppliers and who knows who else.

Sarah looked up, "Taylor! Gabriella!" she exclaimed.

Taylor reached over the desk and gave her a hug, and I did the best I could to hug her without dropping 100 pounds on the floor.

"And who is this?" she asked acting like she didn't know who V was.

"It's me Miss Sarah! Vanessa!" she said giggling.

"No way! My Vanessa is only this tall!" she said putting her hands four feet above the ground.

Vanessa giggled.

"So Sarah, where can we get our class lists and room numbers?" Taylor asked.

"In your mail boxes, there is also a list of supplies the suppliers delivered, check and make sure you the supplies you asked for," she said sitting down.

We nodded and walked into the teacher's mailroom, and where it with about 900 degrees.

"Like I remembered what I asked for three months ago," Taylor muttered. I laughed and nodded.

"You okay, V?" I asked Vanessa.

"Yeah," she said.

"Is it okay if I let you down?" I asked her.

She whined a little, but Taylor looked at her and she immediately stopped. She dropped down and stood up.

"What's your room number?" Tay asked me.

"K09," I said. Each grade had ten rooms, and the number was your grade number, and the other two was what room you were in from 1-10.

"I'm K10!" she said excitedly.

I gasped. Last year, I was K01 and she was K06, so it was hard to talk sometimes. Teachers are just like kids, we have to talk at _some point _or we die, and my neighbor…was…well, how can I put this nicely? She was a snooty, I-think-I'm-better-than-you-because-I-have-taught-here-for-_two_-years, jerk. Okay, maybe that wasn't very nice…oh well; it's the thought that counts.

"That is awesome!" I exclaimed.

Taylor beamed and she and I walked out of the mailroom and down the hallway, where we saw a lot of our old friends that we hadn't kept with over the summer.

We stopped in front our classrooms and sighed.

"You know that once we step foot into these classrooms, we are no longer, Tay and Gabi, we are Mrs. Danforth and Miss Montez, right?" she asked me.

I frowned and nodded.

We looked at each other and hugged, and then stepped into our classrooms.

I looked around and saw six tables, a black board, book cases, and a TON of boxes.

I sighed, "Where to start?" I asked. Well, I might as well decorate the classroom. I looked through the boxes and found borders for the blackboard and the bulletin board.

After about an hour of constant working, I had had cleaned the room, put the bookcases together, and put the books in the bookcases.

I sighed and looked around; I decided I needed a step ladder to but up the borders, so I went next door.

"Tay, you have a step ladder?" I asked.

She nodded and handed it to me. "Thanks!" I said.

"Auntie Gabi, can I help you?" se asked.

I nodded and she followed me into my room.

"Why don't you put separate all the crayons by color and put them in these boxes," I put out five boxes labeled: 'Black', 'White', 'Red', 'Orange', 'Yellow', 'Green', 'Blue', and 'Purple'. I know it seems odd to have all the colors in different boxes, but that way if I just need to pass out one kind of crayon, I don't have to pick through a box of a thousand crayons.

"Sounds easy enough," she said. She sat down on the floor and I gave her fifty boxes of crayons.

"That's a lot of crayons!" she said in awe.

I laughed, "Can you do it all?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said.

She dumped out a box of crayons and quietly started working.

I got the borders and put them up, and then I put up posters and an A-Z wall border for the classroom.

"I'm finished!" Vanessa said.

I looked at the boxes and sure enough, they were all perfect.

"Great job!" I said.

She smiled, "Anything else?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so," she said.

She nodded and walked out.

I sighed and looked at how the tables were all over the room.

"Here we go," I said.

I pushed two tables together so I had three pods, made with two tables.

"One last thing, and I'm done," she said.

I looked at my class list and wrote down each name on a name tag that rainbows on it for bows and basketballs and baseballs for boys.

I smiled at as looked at the first girl name. _Vanessa Danforth_.

I continued writing down names, when I finally got down to the last name, I gasped.

"What?" I asked.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again at the name, but it was the same name: _Alexander Bolton_.

* * *

**I know that this doesn't have any drama, but don't worry it'll start soon enough:D**

**TTYL!**

**Alex**


	3. Life Can Never Stay the Same

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**I know this chapter is really short, but the story is still getting off the ground. The next ones will be longer!**

**I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Recap:_

_I rubbed my eyes and looked again at the name, but it was the same name: Alexander Bolton._

_End of Recap_

"What kind of name is Alexander?" I asked myself as I wrote Alexander on the last nametag.

It finally hit me. I spun around so fast that I fell off the chair, falling on the floor on my head.

I stood up, rubbing my head. Every year, that happens.

I looked at the name again, _Alexander **Bolton**_.

I picked up the phone on my desk to call Chad, but I didn't hear a dial tone. Of course. They didn't hook up the phones until the first day.

I sighed and stood up. I walked into Taylor's room.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" I said.

Taylor looked up from the book she was reading with Nessa, "Thanks, I had some great help," she said rubbing Nessa's head.

"Tay, can I talk to you?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up. We walked into my classroom, where we sat down at one of the tables.

"Does Troy have a kid?" I asked her.

Taylor's jaw dropped. I wasn't surprised though. I _never_ talked about Troy, and _me _asking about _his kid_? That was about a 10 on the weird-o-meter.

"W-why do you ask?" she asked still in shock.

I stood up and walked over to my desk. I came back and showed her the paper. "Look at the last name," I said sitting back down.

She looked at it and gasped.

"What kind of a name is Alexander?" she asked.

"That's what I said!" I said.

She looked at the last name and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"L-Let me call Chad," she said taking out her cell phone.

I nodded and put my head in my hands.

"It'll be okay girl! What are the odds are that it is Troy's kid?" she asked.

I groaned. It was so weird, I mean, I knew that the odds were slim, but I had a feeling that it _was_ Troy's kid.

"Hey Chad…Good, we are finished…yeah, I was wondering if you had talked to Troy lately….he did?!...Oh my…" she said into the phone.

I hate only hearing half of the conversation. I looked up and shot her a look. She seemed to remember why she had called.

"So anyway Honey, does he have a kid?" she asked. Her eyes got wide.

"W-what is his name?" she asked again.

As soon as I saw her face, I felt my world come to end. My safe, safe, world come to end. Just gone, like kids on a Friday afternoon.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Okay, bye," she said.

"He was married to a woman named Amanda, and they had a kid named Alexander. They recently got a divorce, and he moved back here," she said quietly.

I put my head in my hands and I felt Taylor wrap her arms around me.

"Hey, we are gonna get through this; together," she said. "Chad and I won't let him back into your life," she soothed.

I nodded and sat up.

"Why don't we go out to lunch and then go to the Y?" she asked.

I smiled. If anyone knew what makes me feel better, it was Taylor. Whenever I am upset, I go to the Y and she and I spend three hours on the treadmill.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

That was just what I needed. I walked five miles, and when I was done, I had sweated all my troubles away.

I walked into my apartment and sat down in front of the television. The news popped up on the screen, and I started cleaning and making dinner. I was pretty much ignoring the news, when I heard something interesting.

"And in Celebrity News, the rumors are true! Basketball legend and NBA star player Troy Bolton has indeed moved back to our humble town of Albuquerque!"

When I heard his name, I immediately stopped what I was doing. I sat down on the couch and watched.

"He and his charming son, Alexander, have moved back and his son is currently going to East Elementary. Currently we have no more," I interrupted him by turning off the television and laid on my back.

I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the cooking timer to go off. At least I was able to keep my same life for a few more days. Sure enough, the kitchen timer went off and I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Little did I know, I was going really wish I had continued to lie on the couch.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Please R&R!**


	4. We Meet Again

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, I think this story is _finally _started taking off! I am so happy about that!**

**This Chapter may be kinda confusing, because it is in Troy's and Gabi's POV. But pretty much, whenever I switch back from one person or another, it usually takes place either:**

**A) At the same time**

**B) The next POV will start when the next one left off**

**I am _so_ sorry if it is confusing. If you have any comments/ideas, PM me! I love to hear from y'all!**

**Okay, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

(Troy's POV)

"Alex! Let's go!" I yelled up the stairs to my five year old son. He ran downstairs wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans.

"Sorry dad, I was playing video games," he said.

I rolled my eyes and watched as he put on his flip flops and headed toward the door as I got the keys to my convertible and grabbed my jacket and followed him out.

"Come on Daddy!" he yelled from outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called. I ran outside to my car.

I picked him up, put him in his booster seat and buckled him in. I got in my seat and turned on the car.

"Daddy, I wanna listen to Blue's Clues!" he said.

I looked at him through the rearview mirror, "What do you say?" I asked him.

He looked around, and then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head, "Please!"

I gave him a thumbs up and put in the CD, and pressed play.

I pulled out of the driveway, and drove onto the highway. I couldn't believe that they were making Alex go to a school so far away. The only good thing about it was that Chad and Taylor worked there.

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to the school, and saw that almost every parking spot was filled. I sighed.

I pulled into a spot and got out, got Alex out, and we walked into the lobby of the school, ready to meet his teacher.

(Gabriella's POV ((at the same time)) )

I drove to Taylor's house, and beeped three times.

Taylor, Nessa, Chad and James walked out. Taylor was wearing an aquamarine dress with floral print on it, black heeled shoes, and Chad was wearing a blue button up shirt and black jeans. He also teaches gym, as well as coaching the basketball team. Vanessa was wearing a dark purple tee shirt with a V on it with a black skirt that reached her knees, and black sandals, and James, not looking very happy, was wearing a pair of nice black pants, and a green button up shirt with black sneakers.

Taylor got in and sat next to me, "You ready to meet your kids for the next nine months?" she asked.

"All except one," I muttered.

Taylor rubbed my arm, "Hey, don't worry. You'll probably never see Troy, except for Open House and Parents Night," she soothed.

I started banging my head on the steering wheel as I heard Nessa and James get in.

"Mommy, why do I have to wear this?" James asked looking at his clothes disgustingly.

"James, don't you want to look nice for Ms. McDonald?" she asked.

James shook his head stubbornly.

Chad got in and sat next to James, "Five bucks?" he asked.

James happily took it and started straightening his shirt.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "I told you, don't bribe our kids!" she exclaimed.

"Taylor, what harm did it do? He's happy, and you're happy," he reasoned.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and Chad smiled, knowing this was one of the few arguments he was going to win.

"Thank you for my new clothes Mommy!" Nessa exclaimed.

I smiled.

"You're welcome, honey," Taylor said looking at Nessa through the rearview mirror

I started the car and drove the short drive to East Elementary. We got there in less than five minutes, and everyone got out.

"Okay, I'll take Nessa to her class and you can take James to his," Taylor said to Chad.

"Okay, then I'll take him to the gym," he said.

Taylor nodded, "Okay, bye guys!" she said.

Chad and James walked off toward the first grade wing, while Nessa, Taylor and I walked into the school and toward the Kindergarten hall.

"I can't believe all the press!" Taylor exclaimed.

"That's what you get when you have a superstar's son going to this school," I said.

Taylor smiled, "Maybe he won't even recognize you!" she said optimistically.

I gave her a look. The only thing that had changed about me was that my hair had gotten longer.

"Okay…so he probably will, but come on, it'll just be a strict parent-teacher relationship," she said.

I nodded. She was right, I wouldn't let it get anything more than that.

We walked into our classrooms, Nessa following me.

"Find your seat Nes. The other kids should be here soon," I said putting my bag down. I grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote my name and few other things on the board. I got the supply list out of my bag and got ready to meet the kids and their parents. I just hope I was ready to face Troy again.

(Troy's POV)

I walked into the lobby and found the kindergarten list and looked for Alex's name. I quickly found it and read the teacher's name.

"Your teacher's name is Miss Montez," I said to him. Montez…that name sounded familiar…where have I heard that name? Oh well, I must've met someone named Montez at a game or something.

"You think she is nice?" Alex asked worriedly.

I bent down so that I was at his eye level, "I am sure she is one of the nicest teachers you will ever have," I said.

Alex smiled hugely and started walking down the hallway.

"Alex! Wait!" I yelled. I ran after him down the hall.

(Gabriella's POV)

About five minutes after I got ready, students and parents started coming in.

"Hello Miss Montez," a young girl said smiling hugely.

I bent down so that I was at her level, "Hi! What is your name?" I asked her.

She smiled, "My name is Emma," she said.

"Nice to meet you Emma! We are going to have a lot of fun here! Why don't you go find your seat," I said.

She smiled and walked over to her seat, which was right next to Nessa.

A woman came over and smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Rachel, Emma's mom," she said.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez," I said standing up.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Do you have any papers I need?" she asked.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed a supply list, "There you go!" I said smiling.

"Thank you!" she said. She walked over and sat next to Emma in the seats I had put out for parents.

About fifteen more parents came in and five minutes, and I started getting my hopes up, thinking that Troy wasn't going to come.

"Hi, I can I have a supply list?" A mother asked.

I nodded and turned around to get one, not aware that the guy that I had let out of my life nine years ago had come in the minute I turned around.

(Troy's POV)

I was finally able to catch up to Alex right as he was about to walk into Miss Montez's room.

"Daddy, I'm scared," he said.

"Don't worry, all the kids are gonna be nice, and the teacher's job is to be nice," I told him sincerely.

That seemed to make him feel better, as he perked up and let me lead him into the room.

I saw about fifteen kids and parents in the room, and I saw the woman that must be the teacher leaning over, getting a piece of paper.

"Daddy! Come on!" Alex said pulling at my shirt.

I smiled at him, and I found his seat.

"Oh, this must be my seat!" I said excitedly, sitting in Alex's seat.

Alex started laughing, "Daddy, this is my seat!" he said.

"It is?!" I asked pretending to be surprised.

Alex nodded, "You sit here," he said pointing to a seat that said 'Alex's Mom/Dad'.

"Oh! I thought you were my dad!" I said.

Alex laughed, "You're silly Daddy!" he said.

I stood up, and just happened to look at Miss Montez, right when she turned around.

I gasped. Now I knew who she was. She was the woman that walked out of my life nine years ago, because I was a jerk.

It was Gabriella Montez. My High School sweet-heart.

* * *

**I know it was probably confusing, but I hope y'all understand that this is my first first person story, so I'm kinda rough. I usually do 3rd person!**

**Please R&R! No flames!**

**xoxoAlex**


	5. Complicated

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so sorry that it took so long! Two words. Writer's. Block. **

**I hope y'all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Complicated.

(Gabi's POV)

I got the mother the supply list and turned around, and looked straight into those ocean blue eyes I fell for eleven years ago. ((They started going out two years before the story started))

He stood up and walked over to me, "Gabi?" he asked.

"It's Miss Montez," I hissed.

"Sorry, Miss Montez. How have you been?" he asked smiling.

"Fine," I lied. I wasn't about to look or act like I wanted to see him. Even though I knew this was the moment I had been waiting for since we broke up.

Troy looked around awkwardly.

"So…um…do you have any paper work I need?" he asked.

I blushed slightly at this, I had been so distracted by him I had forgotten that I was a teacher and he was a parent.

I turned around and got a supply list, not letting him see my pink cheeks, and turned back around.

"There you go," I said. I so wished that he would go back to Alexander's desk. But did he? No. He leaned up against the desk and smiled his amazing smile. Gosh; this must be payback for eating dirt when I was little.

"So, Kindergarten teacher, huh? I thought you wanted to be a scientist," he said.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, I found I really like kids," I said in a monotone. I wasn't about to let this guy back in my life again.

Troy frowned. He looked like he was about to say something, when a boy that looked almost exactly like him came up. He had the same hair, same face, the only thing that was different was that he had chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi!" he said excitedly, "Are you Miss Mon…Mon…," he said struggling with my name.

I giggled and bent down until I was at his eye level, "I'm Miss Montez, but you can call me Miss M," I said.

He smiled the exact same smile that captured my heart that New Years Eve eleven years ago.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked pretending I didn't realize he looked exactly like Troy.

"This is my daddy!" he said excitedly. "My mommy went away," he said, his expression turning depressed.

I felt my heart drop, "Oh, I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

Alexander leaned up against Troy's leg and buried his face in his leg.

I stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't," Troy interrupted me.

"It's fine. You didn't know," he said picking up Alexander. "Right buddy?" he asked.

Alexander looked up and smiled, "Yeah," he said.

"It's still a sore subject," he whispered to me.

"I imagine it is. I remember when my parents divorced, I couldn't talk about it either, and I was twelve," I said.

Troy smiled, "Then you'll probably be the perfect teacher for Alex," he said.

I nodded, "I'll try," I said.

Troy smiled.

I giggled.

Wait. Stop. Rewind. Freeze. WHAT AM I DOING?! I am being nice to him! This was _not _part of the plan! I can't let him into my life! All it can lead to is trouble.

Troy looked down at his watch, "Wow, we better go. It's almost eight," he said.

YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday, Alexander," I said to him.

He smiled and waved as Troy walked out of the room.

Thirty minutes after Troy left, I was in Taylor's room talking. More like I was talking and she was listening.

"And then I was _nice _to him! I mean, this can't happen again! I _refuse_ to let it happen again!" I exclaimed, pacing.

"GABRIELLA!" she exclaimed, finally getting me to stop.

"What?" I asked finally standing in one spot.

"Just because you are nice to Troy, doesn't mean that you guys are gonna get married!" she exclaimed.

"You can just be friends, you know that right?" she asked, sitting down at one of the tables.

I sat down across from her, "Yeah, but it what if we become more friends, and I find out he hasn't changed?!" I asked.

"Gabi. You aren't eighteen anymore! You are a grown woman, he is a grown man, with a five year old son, I might add. NO ONE can have a five year old son and believe everything they see or hear," she pointed out.

I sighed, "But I don't want to be friends or more than friends, or acquaintances, or anything like that! I want to go back to my nice, safe, life. Before he came back!" I exclaimed.

Taylor sighed, "Gabi, your life couldn't stay the same forever! Something was bound to happen sooner or later that was going to shake it up," she said.

"But why?" I asked, "Why can't someone's life just stay the way they like it?"

"I don't know…maybe it was fate," she said.

Fate. FATE?! Yeah right! More like payback! I mean, how is it fate that someone I hate with every bone in my body come back in my life because of fate?!

"I hate fate," I muttered slamming my head on the table.

Taylor sighed. I could tell she was exasperated.

"What?" I asked picking my head up.

"Gabi. You don't hate fate. I don't even believe you hate Troy," she said.

"Yes I do!" I exclaimed.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she asked.

"Because I don't want him back in my life!" I exclaimed.

"See? Look, if you _really _hated Troy. You wouldn't care less about him!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. This makes NO sense whatsoever! What does she mean I wouldn't care less about him? Is there a saying about this? Like 'Caring is Hating' or 'To Care is to Hate'. Well, it could work! Okay…maybe not.

"Remember that teacher that was your neighbor last year?" she asked.

I nodded, still not seeing the point.

"How many times did you talk about her?" she asked.

"Hardly ever," I said.

"And did you hate her?" she asked.

"No. I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really disliked her," I said.

"Gabi," she said looking at me.

I looked down, "Fine. I _did _hate her," I said.

"See the difference?" she asked.

I looked around. I knew she was right. But I wasn't about to admit it, even though he was all I thought about. My first thought in the morning, and the last thought at night, and every other thought in between. I couldn't go anywhere without seeing something that reminded him of me. It's complicated. I _wanted _to hate him. I desperately wanted to hate him. But I couldn't.

"Not really," I lied.

Taylor sighed, "Fine. But sooner or later, you need to realize that not only can life stay the same, but you can't lie to anyone. Especially yourself," she said.

She sighed and packed up her stuff.

I followed her as she walked out the door. I leaned against the wall.

"Its complicated," I muttered.

I walked out to the car, and went home, thinking of nothing except the lunkhead basketball star.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Luvs-mm**


	6. The Picture

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! But, I made it up with a good chapter and an even better cliffhanger!!! **

**Thank you sooooooooo much for the awesome reviews!!!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Picture 

((Gabi's POV))

Those three days after Open House flew by. And of course, who did I think of that entire time? Three Guesses. Did you get it? Good!

For those of you who aren't so quick, it was Troy Bolton.

Why do I let this man control my life? Any one know?? If you do know, let me know, because I still have no idea.

My alarm clock rang at 7:30 on September 5th, 2017. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and picked out a pink long sleeved floral print dress, almost identical to the dress Taylor wore to Open House.

I tugged at the towel, currently holding my hair, and let it fall out, letting my it fall naturally. I brushed it out, which takes about five minutes, and put it up in a bun. If Taylor knew how much hairspray I use getting my curly hair in a bun that small, she would kill me.

I did my make up and looked in the mirror. I sighed, picked out some white sandals and put on some hoop earrings.

I looked at the clock, it said 7:45.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Luckily for me, Taylor and Chad just got their own car yesterday, so I could just head off to school.

An hour later, kids starting coming into school with their parents. Parents of Kindergarteners were allowed to stay the first day to help their kids get used to Elementary school, the one thing I was not looking forward too.

I was writing on the board when I heard a little voice.

"Hi Miss M!"

I smiled and turned around, seeing the five year old boy. He was wearing a basketball jersey that said his name on it, jeans, and black sneakers. His short light brown hair was all over his head.

"Hi Alexander!" I said kneeling down to his level.

"Can you please call me Alex?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure Alex," I said, "Is your Daddy-" I was about to ask him when Troy ran in.

"Alex! You were supposed to wait for me!" he exclaimed jogging over to him.

"I'm sowwy Daddy," he said.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm sorry about him, he was really excited about seeing you," he explained.

"That's fine," I said, "Are you staying today?" I asked.

Troy smiled and nodded, "I thought it might be a good idea," he said.

((Troy's POV))

"Are you staying all day?" Gabriella asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I thought it might be a good idea," I said.

The truth was that I knew that Alex was more than capable of staying by himself, but I wanted to see the twenty seven year old Gabriella, without looking like a stalker. She seemed to not want to even be near me at Open House, but maybe after today, she might warm up to me.

((Gabriella's POV))

Troy seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Troy? You okay?" I asked.

He seemed to be shaken from his day dream, "Huh, oh yeah," he said.

Alex started pulling on his shirt, "Come on Daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Hold on a second Alex," Troy said.

"Come on Daddy!" he repeated impatiently.

"Alex! Hold on!" he said frustrated.

"That's alright Troy, I have to start teaching soon," I said.

Troy seemed disappointed. Did he actually want to talk to me?? Maybe I am overeating…yeah, right.

Troy sat down next to Alex's seat, and I waited a couple more minutes before starting.

The bell rang, signaling the day to start. Everyone went quiet, and I walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning class and parents. My name is Miss Montez, or Miss M," I said.

I was greeted by a wave of "Good Morning Miss Montez"'s. I smiled.

"Okay, first, why don't we all stand up and introduce ourselves, and the we can introduce our mommies and daddies, and I tell us what their job is. Any Questions?" I asked, knowing Nessa would raise her hand. Sure enough, she did.

"Vanessa?" I asked.

"What if our Mommy or Daddy isn't here?" she asked.

"Well, you can tell us what they do anyway, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled.

"Okay, ready?" I asked. I pointed to a girl. She stood up and smiled.

"My name is Ashley, this is my Mommy, and she is a….psyceitrust," she said, mispronouncing psychiatrist.

"You mean psychiatrist?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded.

I pointed to Vanessa.

"My name is Vanessa or Nessa, and my mommy and daddy both work here! My mommy is a teacher and my daddy teaches gym," she said.

Troy seemed interested by Vanessa. He obviously knew she was talking about Chad and Taylor. He smiled when she said Chad was teaching gym. I even heard him mutter, "Good old Chad".

"What does your Mommy teach?" Ashley asked.

"Kindergarten," she said. Taylor had told me she had been practicing saying Kindergarten.

"Cool!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Okay, let's move on," I said smiling.

I went around the room, and finally I was on Alex. He smiled.

"My name is Alex, and my daddy plays basketball!" he said excitedly.

"What kind of job is that?" A boy named Bryan asked.

Alex smiled, "He plays in the ABC!" he said instead of NBA.

"I think you mean the NBA," Troy said.

Alex nodded, "That's what I said!" he said indignantly.

Bryan seemed to know what the NBA was, he sat back down.

"Bryan, would you please say you are sorry to Alex?" I asked.

His mom gave a look that said 'don't count on it'.

"Sorry Alex," he said quietly. "Sorry Mr. Alex Daddy," he said.

His mom seemed shocked.

"Okay, now that we are done. We are gonna give your Mommies and Daddies homework," I said.

Everyone laughed, except Vanessa. She looked like she was about to cry.

I felt bad for Vanessa. I never even realized that, of course, Taylor or Chad couldn't be there.

"These are little cards that you or parents can fill out, and then you can give them to me," I said.

I walked over to Vanessa.

"Hey V, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure Miss Montez," she said.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. Vanessa walked over.

"I'm sorry Taylor or Chad couldn't be here," I said softly.

"Its not fair! All the other kids have their mommies here!" she said upset.

I frowned, "I know, but I'm sure Taylor and Chad will be happy to do it after school," I said.

She wiped her eyes, "But it's not the same!" she said.

I frowned, "Maybe I could help," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, who taught you to read?" I asked.

She pointed to me.

"Who takes you to the bookstore?" I asked.

She pointed to me.

"See, I'm sure I could answer a few of the questions," I said.

Vanessa smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back.

((Troy's POV))

I started working on the card. It basically said basic things Gabi would need to know to help her get to know the kids.

I looked up and saw her walk over to Vanessa. She kneeled down, talked to Vanessa and then led her over to her desk. She talked to her for only five minutes, and seemed to change Vanessa whole mood around.

"Daddy! Come on!" Alex said.

I looked down, "Sorry Alex," I said.

((Gabriella's POV))

"Finally, is there anything else I need to know? Like is something you don't like to talk about or something?" I asked Vanessa. She shook her head.

I smiled, "Okay, then we are done," I said.

Vanessa smiled and hugged me one more time and walked over her seat and started talking to Ashley.

I picked up my phone and called Taylor.

_T: Mrs. Danforth._

_G: Hey, it's me._

_T: What's up Gabi?_

_G: Well, I completely forgot that of course you or Chad couldn't be here, so Vanessa might be upset after school because you weren't here._

_T: Oh my gosh, I never even thought about that! Is she okay?_

_G: She's fine now, I was able to help her out with what we were doing. You're not mad at me, right?_

_T: Of course not! I'll call Chad and make sure that he knows._

_G: Thanks. Sorry again. Bye._

_T: Bye._

I hung up the phone, relieved that Taylor wasn't mad at me.

I walked to the front of the class.

"Everyone done?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, now, I want you to draw a picture of your favorite room inside your house," I said.

A girl named Jennifer raised her hand.

"Jennifer?" I asked.

"What if you have more than one favorite room?" she asked.

I smiled, "I'll show you guys a secret," I said.

I went a grabbed a piece of paper.

"Okay see how this is one big piece?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, if you fold it like this," I folded it in half short ways. "You have two sections," I said.

"Wow," everyone said in awe.

I passed a piece of paper to all the kids, then when to the boxes that had all the colors in one. I put one on each pod.

"When you are done with your drawing, you can come show me," I said.

I walked over to my desk and went on my computer and did attendance and checked my e-mail, etcetera.

About fifteen minutes, Ashley came over.

"This is my favorite room," she said.

I looked at it. It fully covered purple, and had what looked like a square in the corner, and random shapes on the ground. I also saw what must've been a bookshelf.

"Let me guess, this is your room," I said.

"How'd you know?" she asked in awe.

"Because my bedroom looked exactly that," I whispered.

She giggled and went back to her seat.

Next, Jennifer came up. Her picture was half covered pink and half colored peach. The pink looked almost identical to Ashley's, and the peach colored had what looked like a TV and a couch.

"Is this your bedroom and your living room?" I asked.

She nodded, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because my best friend had a bed room just like that back in California," I said smiling. "And that," I said pointing to the black square, "looks like a TV," I said.

She grinned and walked back to her seat.

This went on for about fifteen minutes, when Alex was last.

He handed me the paper.

"Let's see it," I said grinning.

I turned my chair so I was next to him.

"Is this your TV?" I asked, pointing to a big black blob that took up most of the paper.

He nodded.

"Is this your couch?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to a square that had two heads in it. One had blonde hair; the other had long black hair that went way past the frame.

"That's a picture my daddy put it up. That's him, and a girl named…Ga…Gab…" he said struggling with the name.

I looked closer. I knew who the girl was.

"Gabriella," I said.

* * *

Ooh! What do you think is gonna happen? Review and you'll find out! 


	7. New Feelings

**Hey Guys!!**

**I am so glad y'all like the chapter! 16 REVIEWS?! That is amazing!!!!! I was so happy!!!**

**I am so happy with this story, and I think this chapter _finally _gives gets the story to move!!**

**Okay, enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: New Feelings

_Recap:_

_"That's a picture my daddy put it up. That's him, and a girl named…Ga…Gab…" he said struggling with the name._

_I looked closer. I knew who the girl was._

_"Gabriella," I said._

_End of Recap._

((Gabriella's POV))

I couldn't believe it! Troy had a picture of us hanging in his house! Did Amanda know? Was that the reason she divorced him?? Am I responsible???

"Yeah! That's it!" Alex said. "My daddy put it up after my mommy left," he said.

Yay! So I wasn't responsible!

"You did a very good job! Do you mind if I keep this until after lunch?" I asked.

He nodded and walked back to Troy.

Troy looked at me. He looked really worried, like a huge secret had been told.

I looked up at the clocked, which said 11:59. YES! Lunch time!

I walked up to the front of the classes.

"Okay class, its lunch time. How many of you brought lunch from home?" she asked.

Every kid raised their hand. I giggled.

"Well then, I guess its time to go to the lunch room," I said.

((Troy's POV))

When I saw Alex starting to draw our living room, I never thought he would remember I had a picture of Gabriella on our mantel. And for the record, our television is NOT that huge.

He was working hard, and I was watching Gabriella. She looked like she was doing her best to make every child feel special about their drawing. Every time a kid came up, she would say something, and they would back to their desk smiling hugely.

"I'm done Daddy!" he exclaimed.

I looked at it. Sure enough, he remembered the picture perfectly. I was shocked to the say the least.

"Alex, don't you think you should-" but I was cut off by Alex.

"I'm gonna go show Miss M!" he said excitedly.

"Alex!" I exclaimed.

But he didn't listen, he walked over to Gabi and he showed her the drawing. After about five minutes, her jaw dropped and she said something to Alex, and set the drawing on her desk.

She looked over at me, and I could tell she knew. I had some serious explaining to do.

((Gabriella's POV))

Alexia, my teacher's aid took the kids down to the cafeteria, and only one girl forgot her lunch! Luckily, her mom was here, so she was able to help.

I sat down at my desk. I picked up the picture and looked at it closely. There was no doubt. That was me.

"Hey Gabi!" a chipper voice said from the door.

I looked up and smiled, "Hey Tay," I said.

She walked over to my desk and saw the picture.

"Awww! Who drew this?" she asked.

"Alexander," I said.

"Th-that looks like you!" she exclaimed pointing to the picture frame.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," I said.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I looked up. "How is this possible in any way?" I asked.

"Because! That means that you guys are meant to be together!" she said.

"Taylor, I told you. I don't want to get back together with him," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

Wow. Stop and Freeze. This was a new question. Yeah, why Gabi? Why?

"I don't know," I admitted.

"See? Now, you need to realize your feelings," she said. "Before its too late."

She walked out of the room, and I went back to studying the picture.

((Taylor's POV))

Oh. My. Gosh. Why can't she just admit it? If I had never admitted that basketball players weren't lunkhead basketball men, then Chad and I would have never gotten together! She is so busy trying not to like him; it is just making it so obvious that she does like Troy. I need to get her to admit that she likes him before he moves on! But how?

((Gabriella's POV))

Why. Only three letters. So how can that small word dramatically change my thoughts? How can it make my whole world turn upside down more than it already is? First its upside down, now its more upside down! I didn't think it was possible!! I need to think…no. Thinking is what got me into this. Thinking is what made me miserable in the first place! Thinking is the reason that I broke up with Troy…or not thinking is the reason I broke up with Troy. Or…I AM SO CONFUSED!!!

((Troy's POV))

When we got back into the classroom, Gabi looked near tears. I wanted to help her so badly. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine. But I couldn't, because as much as I didn't want to admit it, _I _was the reason that she was near tears. I was the person that most likely turned her whole world upside down. And as much as I wanted to go up to her and talk to her, I knew that I couldn't.

"How was everyone's lunch?" Gabriella asked coming up to the front of the classroom.

"Good," the whole class chorused.

I smiled, it was amazing at how well she could bury her feelings so far down that no one would know that she was upset. Maybe she didn't even believe that she was upset.

((Gabriella's POV))

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Yeah, right. It crawled slower than a snail running a 10 kilometer race. Finally, the bell rang at 3 PM and everyone filed out. Everyone that is, except Troy and Alex. Well, actually, Alex ran out to the playground and _Troy_ stayed.

I walked to my desk and sat down at the computer, doing my best to ignore Troy's eyes looking at me.

After about five minutes, Troy walked over.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I looked up sharply.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that Alex drew that picture. I never expected him to remember," he said nervously.

"The NBA superstar is…nervous?" I asked.

"No, I'm not nervous, I'm just…concerned," he said.

I chuckled. "Just like old times," I said.

"There's that smile," he said touching my chin.

The moment he touched my chin, I couldn't explain it. A warm glow flew up my spine, making me feel like the moon, when it is the brightest thing in the sky. Lame, I know, but it is true.

I realized what was going on.

"Um…I better go," I said.

Troy took his hand away. "Yeah, me too. I guess I'll see you soon," he said.

I nodded and gathered my stuff.

Troy sighed and walked out the door.

The moment he was out of my sight, I started to cry. Stupid isn't it? One minute I'm on cloud nine, and the next I am crying my eyes out. I knew what was happening. I was feeling new feelings.

I walked out of the classroom, tears still rolling down my face, and down to my car. What I didn't know, was that Taylor had seen the whole thing.

_I thought you were my fairytale…_

* * *

**Okay! Please R&R!!!Thanks!!**


	8. Chances

**Hey guys!!**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I had a family emergency, and I couldn't write! I hope y'all understand!!!**

**Okay, there is IM in this chapter, so here is everyone's IM names (Some of them aren't in the story yet)**

**_Gabi: MathWhiz_**

**_Sharpay: DramaQueen123_**

**_Ryan: HatDude_**

**_?????: BasketballMan_**

**_Chad: Basketballroxs_**

**_Taylor: SuperMom_**

**FYI: I made a couple of jokes about Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel, and I want EVERYONE to know that they are not offensive in anyway. They are just jokes about how Ashley played Sharpay, and Lucas played Ryan. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM, blah, blah, blah**

* * *

Chapter 8: 

((Troy's POV))

The rest of the day, Gabi kept looking at the clock, as if she wanted the day to end. As the day got farther along, she seemed to bury her feelings deeper and deeper until _I _didn't even believe that any thing was wrong.

At three o' clock, the bell rang. Everyone walked out, and Alex and I stayed.

"Hey Alex, why don't you go play with Vanessa while I talk to Miss Montez?" he asked.

"Daddy, do you liiiiiiike her?" Alex asked.

I felt my face heating up, "No Alex, I just have a couple of questions to ask her," I said.

Alex seemed to except that answer and he and Vanessa ran out of the room, no doubt to the playground.

Gabriella walked over to her desk, and she looked like she was blushing. I knew why though. I was staring at her. I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. She was gorgeous. Her hair always looked perfect, she didn't have a single blemish on her face, her clothes were always form fitting, but not too much, and her smile; her smile is what really got me that New Year's Night.

I finally walked over to her, "I'm sorry," I said.

She looked up so sharply, it scared me. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Alex drew that picture. I never expected him to remember," I said nervously. Honestly, that was the last thing I was sorry for. I was sorry for pushing her over the edge, I was sorry for harassing her after she left me, I was sorry for everything, but I couldn't say that, so I hoped she understood.

"The NBA superstar is…nervous?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile on the inside. She remembered that moment back in sophomore year.

"No, I'm not nervous, I'm just…concerned," I said. So it didn't work as well as afraid did, English was never my best subject.

She laughed, "Just like old times," she said.

I held her chin gently, "There's that smile," I said. The moment I touched her chin, I felt something I never felt with Amanda. I felt like there wasn't a single stress in my life. I felt like I could walk on air, do anything, as long as she was right next to me.

That moment soon ended, and she started to get up.

"Um…I better go," she said.

I took my hand away, and I soon felt the way I had felt for the last nine years. Like something was missing from my life. Only now, I knew what it was.

"Yeah, me too. I guess I'll see you soon," I said. Yeah right. I would never talk to her again, except on Parent's Night.

When she started gathering her things, I knew I'd better go, so I sighed and walked out the door. But I didn't leave.

When I walked out the door, I heard sobs coming from Gabi's room. I heard her footsteps and I ran into a deserted classroom. When she walked out, I saw tears streaming down her face. I wanted to hold her so bad, but I knew I couldn't, because it was me she was crying about. So, I got Alex, said good-bye to Vanessa, and walked out to my car, feeling horrible, because I made Gabriella cry, and only thinking about what Alex had asked me: _Do you liiiiiiike her?_ However, I wasn't the only one that saw Gabriella.

((Taylor's POV))

I have a habit. My habit is staying two hours after school to do my lesson plans. Not a bad habit, I know, but Gabriella doesn't do that. She goes home at 3:15 and does her lesson plans at home. Is that bad? No, but it is lonely when you are the only one here.

Now, you are probably wondering why I am telling you this. You probably want to go back to Gabriella's Point of View and see what is going on in her head. But, I have a good reason for interrupting.

Now, usually, it is very quiet after everyone leaves, but not today. Around 3:30, I heard the clicks of high heeled shoes, and sobs. I got up and ran to my door, and saw Gabriella's walking out toward her car. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. I saw a face I hadn't seen in a while. The one and only, Troy Bolton.

"Troy?" I whispered.

Troy looked up and saw me, "Taylor!" he said. He ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing to my wife?" Chad asked playfully from behind Troy.

Troy spun around, "Chad!" he exclaimed. He and Chad did their secret handshake, and I giggled.

"So, how does it feel to be with the old crew?" Chad asked.

"Great! It's nice to see you two again!" he exclaimed.

"And Gabriella?" Chad asked.

I shot Chad a death glare. I loved Chad to death, but he never thinks!

"She looked very…nice," Troy said. "It was good to see her again."

"Uh huh…did you feel anything?" Chad asked, grinning.

"CHAD!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked.

I slapped my hand to my head.

"I gotta go, press thing tonight," he said scooting pass Chad.

"Okay, bye dude," Chad said, oblivious to anything he said.

"Nice seeing you again, Troy," I said.

He waved and walked down the hallway.

I knew it! They liked each other! Gabriella likes Troy, Troy likes Gabriella, it's perfect! Now I just need to figure out how to get them together…

"CHAD!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked.

"How could you say that to him?" I asked.

"Say what?" he asked, still not knowing anything to him.

"Ask him if he felt anything!" I exclaimed.

"I was trying to get them together!" he exclaimed.

"That's not the best way, they are just gonna deny it! Do you ever think?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think! You wanna know what I think?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that because of them, I can do this," he said. He spun me around so I was facing him and kissed me.

He broke away, "That's why I asked, because they got us together by breaking the cliques, and now we need to return the favor," he said.

I nodded, blushing furiously. He grinned.

"So, how do we do it boss?" he asked.

I started pacing, "I don't know! All my ideas are so obvious!" I exclaimed.

Chad sighed, "You are probably underestimating yourself," he said sitting down on my desk.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on, let's go get Vanessa and James from after school care and go home," he said.

I nodded, "I guess," I said. I grabbed my stuff and followed Chad out the door.

I still needed to think of a way to get Troy and Gabi back together. And, as dumb as he could be sometimes, Chad was right, we owed this to Troy and Gabi, and I was going to do my best to think of a plan.

((Gabi's POV))

I walked to my car and got in, but I didn't go anywhere, because tears were still streaming down my face. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and waited for the tears to stop.

Finally, after about five minutes, I could see, and I started up my car. I drove the quick ride home and went inside. I sat down at the computer and logged on to Yahoo! Messenger. I saw that Sharpay and Ryan were on. I smiled, we had actually gotten pretty close during college, and we kept in touch pretty often.

_**MathWhiz, you have been invited to a chat with DramaQueen2018, and HatDude!**_

I giggled as I saw Ryan's screen name. I clicked accept, and started typing.

**_DramaQueen2018: _**GABI!!!!!!

**_MathWhiz: _**Hey Shar! How was work?

**_DramaQueen2018: _**Ugh, terrible! I had to work with these two people, Ashley and Lucas, and they were SO much like us, it was terrible!!!

**_HatDude: _**It was kinda freaky…

**_MathWhiz: _**Shar, are you sure you aren't exaggerating?

**_DramaQueen2018:_** No! They looked like us, sounded like us, they could be our twins!

**_HatDude: _**But we are twins…

**_DramaQueen2018: _**Duh!

**_MathWhiz:_** I miss you 2! When are you coming down??

**_DramaQueen2018: _**me 2! It all depends if get this role as a detective in this movie "Albuquerque Detectives".

**_HatDude:_** Wonder where they are filming it…

**_DramaQueen2018:_** You are kidding right?

**_HatDude: _**Yeah, of course!

**_HatDude: _**Okay, not really…

**_DramaQueen2018:_** Shut up Ryan!

**_HatDude: _**Okay!

**_MathWhiz:_** LOLOLOL

**_DramaQueen2018:_** (sigh) its good to be Queen…

**_MathWhiz: _**LOLOL

**_DramaQueen2018:_** Aww man! We G2G, the other 'twins' are here

**_HatDude:_** I don't know why you don't like them, Lucas is pretty cool…

**_DramaQueen2018:_** (sigh) Let's go….

_**DramaQueen2018 has left the chat**_

_**HatDude has left the chat**_

I sighed, she was just about to sign off when she got a message. **_Some one from Albuquerque wants to talk to you!_**

I sighed again; she hated it when her IM did this. If you aren't talking to someone for five seconds, they pair up with someone random. But, I was bored, so clicked accept.

**_BasketballMan_**: Hey

**_MathWhiz:_** Hi

**_BasketballMan:_** a/s/l?

**_MathWhiz: _**25/f/NM you?

**_BasketballMan: _**25/m/NM

**_MathWhiz: _**cool

**_BasketballMan:_** I know I don't know you at all…but u okay?

**_MathWhiz: _**I guess, my old flame came back to where I live and I wanna see him again…

**_BasketballMan:_** Oooh, that's rough…I know how you feel.

**_MathWhiz:_** what happened?

**_BasketballMan: _**basically the same as you, only _I _came back…

**_MathWhiz: _**I guess we are two of a kind!

**_BasketballMan: _**I guess we are.

I sighed. It was so weird, I didn't even know this guy, and yet, I could just open up to him. I knew there was a risk he was a 45 year-old man, but I knew in my heart he wasn't. It was almost as if I knew him! What are the chances of that though??

More than I thought. Way more.

* * *

**dun dun dun! LOL Like it? Hate it? Late it? (Like/Hate) Lemme know!! **

TTYL!


	9. That's it!

**Hey Guys!!**

**Well, I am back with another update (applause)! Thank you, you are too kind! LOL j/k.**

**If you are a Chaylor lover, than this is an awesome chapter! It focuses mostly on Chad and Taylor, so I hope no one minds.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own High School Musical, if I did, I would be in it!!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

((Troy's POV))

I drove home, listening to Alex talk about Vanessa and nothing else. I couldn't help but grin. I always hoped my kids would get along with Chad's. I mean, it would pretty hard to go see Chad if their kids despised mine.

"And Nessa said that Ms. Montez's real name is Gabi, and her mom and Miss Montez have been friends since High School," Alex said.

I nodded. I wanted to tell Alex that I knew Gabriella since I school too, but I didn't want him to tell Gabriella anything to make her hate me even more. So, I listened to Alex talk about Chad, Taylor and Gabi, and acted like I had no idea who my best friends and my ex-girlfriend were.

When we got home, Alex ran inside and sat in front of the television. I rolled my eyes and heated up leftover pizza for Alex and put some chips on a plate and got him a cup of soda. I set it in front of him on the coffee table and tapped his head to get his attention.

"Hey!" he said.

"Dinner's ready," I said pointing to the plate.

"Thanks Daddy!" he exclaimed before digging in.

I smiled and walked over to my computer and turned on my laptop. My IM screen popped up, and I saw that Chad, Sharpay and Ryan were on. I clicked on Chad's name and IMed him.

**_BasketballMan: _**Hey Chad!

**_Gymroxs: _**Hey Troy!

**_Gymroxs: _**Haven't seen u in a while!

**_BasketballMan: _**you no how it is, I barely have time to eat, let alone go on the computer!

**_Gymroxs: _**I hear u man.

_**Sciencerules! Has joined this chat**_

**_Sciencerules: _**Hey Guys!

**_Gymroxs: _**Hey! Guys only!

**_Sciencerules: _**/:) And what do you talk about when its Guys Only?

**_BasketballMan_**: Ooh, you walked right into that one!

**_Gymroxs: _**I did, didn't I?

**_BasketballMan: _**c u 2 2morrow…GL Chad

**_Gymroxs: _**thanks

_**BasketballMan has left this chat**_

I sighed and soon, a message box popped up.

**_We have paired you with someone! Click accept now! _**I sighed, as much as I didn't wanna talk to some weirdo from China or something, I clicked accept anyway.

**_BasketballMan: _**Hi

**_MathWhiz: _**hey

When I saw the person's name, the first person I thought of was Gabriella. But what are the odds of all the people that have instant messenger, I get Gabi? Oh well, better talk to the person.

Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa Troyella/Zanessa

The more I talked to the person, the more I was convinced it was Gabi. She sounded just like her. I wasn't, of course, gonna ask her, because I was afraid it wasn't, and I didn't want the person to think I was a freak. But I just had this feeling…

((Gabriella's POV))

Okay, call me crazy, but I stayed up until twelve talking to this mysterious person. I found out he has a son, he used to play basketball in high school, and he was recently divorced. I told him that I was single, no kids, and I was on the decathlon team.

We talked about random things, and I really felt like I could connect with him. For five hours, I didn't think about Troy, and I liked that. I didn't have any worries. All I thought about was getting know this guy better.

I looked up at the clock and gasped.

**_MathWhiz: _**OMG! I g2g!

**_BasketballMan: _**lol, okay ttyl?

**_MathWhiz: _**Most definitely!

**_BasketballMan: _**okay! Bye!

**_MathWhiz: _**TTFN!  
**_MathWhiz has left this chat_**

I turned of the computer and went upstairs to change into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep faster than I have in a long time.

((Taylor's POV))

When we got home, James, much to his dislike, started his homework while Nessa sat down on her beanbag chair and watched television. Chad and I sat down and started talking about how to get Troy and Gabriella together.

"I feel like we're in high school again," I said.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, only we aren't trying to break them up," he said.

I laughed, "Yeah that did not go well. I felt horrible," she said.

Chad looked skeptically at me, "You did not," he said.

"Okay, I didn't…but I did once I realized that she was upset," I said.

"No you didn't!" Chad said laughing.

"Well, I did after awhile!" I protested.

"You only felt horrible when she wasn't focused on the decathlon," he accused.

Now, normally, I would get mad, but when I saw the goofy grin on his face, I knew he was just trying to get me mad. So, I decided to play with him a little.

I started to fake cry. "H-h-how could you say that to m-m-me?" I said between "tears".

I saw Chad through the cracks of my fingers; he knew he had done something bad. "Taylor, honey," he said, trying to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I got up and ran to our room.

Once I was in there, I went through the stuff I had taken from my students, and found a bottle of silly string. I grinned evilly and quickly hid the bottle behind my back when I heard the door start to open. I started to fake cry again, sitting on the bed.

Chad opened the door and he cautiously walked in the room.

"T-Tay, I wasn't trying to make you mad. I was just kidding around," he said, walking over to me.

"O-Oh! S-so you were just kidding a-a-around?!" I asked between tears. I made sure the nozzle was open and pointed toward Chad behind my back. "You know what I think about that?!" I asked standing up. Chad slowly backed away, most likely because of fear. I was pretty proud of myself, Chad had no idea what was up too. As soon as I stood up, I took the bottle out from behind my back and started squirting him.

Chad looked shock, and I started laughing. That is, until there wasn't anymore silly string left.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

Chad started grinning evilly at me.

"N-Now, c-c-come on Chad, it was just a joke," I said climbing on the bed and standing on it.

"No, see, now I have to get you back," he said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because it's me," was all he said. I couldn't help but nod.

Chad grinned evilly as I started to whine. I felt like I was fifteen again. I kinda liked that. He walked toward me and grabbed my waste, causing me to fall down onto my back. He started tickling me, the one thing I can't stand.

"Chad…stop…" I said between giggles.

"No," he said.

"Please?" I wheezed.

"Nope," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," he answered.

After about five minutes, he finally stopped. And let me tell you, I felt weird. On one side, I wanna hit him, on the other side, I feel awesome. I felt like my mind was clear, and I could finally think clearly.

"So, what do you think now?" Chad asked laying down next to me.

"I am never going to use silly string again," I said.

"Good girl!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and closed them for a minute.

"Man, I can't believe I was so blind to that trick!" he exclaimed.

Something clicked in my mind. That was it!

"That's it!" I yelled, popping up.

* * *

**Oooh, Taylor's got a plan!!!! Hope y'all enjoyed!! I wanna tell you guys that I have 46 people on alert for this story, and over 4000 hits! Thank you guys so much!!! You guys rock! **

**Please R&R!**


	10. No Plan's Ever A Perfect Plan

**Hey Guys!!**

**Well, here it is! Chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo Me! **

* * *

Chapter 10:

_Recap:_

_"Man, I can't believe I was so blind to that trick!" he exclaimed._

_Something clicked in my mind. That was it! _

_"That's it!" I yelled, popping up._

_End of recap_

((Taylor's POV))

Chad looked up at me. "What?" he asked.

I started jumping up and down in excitement. "That's it! That's it!" I exclaimed.

"Tay, honey, you look like you are crazy," he said, trying not to laugh.

"I figured out how to get them together!" I said excitedly, sitting back down on the bed.

"How?" he asked.

"We'll set them on a blind date!" I exclaimed.

"Tay, it's only a blind date if the two people don't know each other!" he said slowly.

Man, does he think I'm stupid? I _was_ the one on the honor roll. He must think I don't know anything.

"Chad, do you know who you are talking to?" I asked.

"Taylor?" he asked.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

"We will lie to them, and tell them they have never met!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

I sighed, "Who knew your dumbness could actually help me!" I teased.

He turned and looked at me.

"Here we go again," I muttered lying down.

Chad grinned, "Nope," he said.

I propped myself up on my elbows, "What?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm not gonna get you now. I'm gonna let you wait it out," he said, leaving the room.

I sighed. I had a weird husband. However, I couldn't wait until the next day to tell Gabi!

((Gabriella's POV))

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear.

"Five more minutes," I muttered. However, my alarm didn't seem to agree. It continued to blare in my ear.

I sighed and hit my alarm clock until I found the button to shut off the alarm. I stumbled into my bathroom and took a shower. After about fifteen minutes, I felt much more awake. I put on a pink tank top skirt, and a black knee length skirt with black heels. I left my hair down to save time, and put on a black jacket.

I ran out the door, skipping breakfast yet again, and ran to my car. I drove to the school just as the clock said eight.

I walked into school, seeing a lot of kids hanging out in front of their classrooms. I walked into my classroom and turned on the light. I set my stuff down and turned on my computer. I was ready for the day to start.

((Taylor's POV))

I walked into school, considerably earlier than usual for me. Chad had to go to a meeting before school, so I had no choice but to go early too. I walked into my classroom and turned on my computer and started my lesson plans for that week.

Vanessa walked into my room.

"Mommy, why isn't Aunt Gabi here?" she asked.

"Because its early, and Aunt Gabi probably won't be here for an hour," I said.

"But I'm boooooored!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "Then read," I said.

Vanessa sighed and sat down on one of my chairs and read, patiently waiting for Gabi. I was surprised, I mean, I was even antsier to see her than V was! I couldn't wait to tell Gabriella about my 'friend' for her!

It was all set. I was going to tell Gabi about my 'friend', and Chad was going to tell Troy about his. If they seem interested, and, how could they not? We will set them up on a blind date. It all seemed perfect, but, all plans have their flaws.

**HSMRCKSHSMRCKSHSMRCKSHSMRCKSHSMRCKSHSMRCKSHSMRCKSHSMRCKS**

((Still Taylor's POV))

I heard footsteps down the hallway and I saw Vanessa run to the door to see if it was Gabriella for the fifteenth time that morning.

"Mommy! Aunt Gabi's here!" she exclaimed.

I grinned, "Well, let her get settled before you go in, okay?" I said.

She nodded, "Okay," she said. She walked over and started reading again.

After about fifteen minutes, she said, "Is it time yet?"

I nodded as I typed the last thing in my lesson plans. I looked up and Vanessa was already out the door. I stood up and walked into Gabriella's room and saw Vanessa watching Gabriella type.

"Nessa, sweetie, can I talk to Gabi?" I asked.

Nessa nodded and walked over to her backpack and got out her supplies.

"Gabi, guess what?!" I asked, excited as I could.

Gabriella looked at me weirdly, "What?" she asked.

"I found you a guy!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked. She seemed not to be paying much attention to me, at least, not as much as I'd hoped. I started to get nervous, what if she didn't want to date anymore, what if she had found someone else? Yeah right! Who could she have met in the last twelve hours?

"Yeah! He's smart, funny, and cute!" I exclaimed. Well, two out of three isn't bad. If Gabi admitted when they were dating Troy wasn't the brightest person she knew.

Gabriella looked at me, "Where do you know him from?" I said. Oh no, does she know about my plan?

"From college," I said. That's true. Troy _did _go to college with me. Gabi was the one that switched to Yale after the break up.

She smiled, "Cool," she said. Yay! So she didn't know about my plan!!!

"But I can't," she said.

What?! What is she talking about? What got to her? Why am I asking these questions in my head?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Last night, my IM paired me with the most amazing guy ever!" she said.

An _IM _hookup? This was _not_ part of the plan!! The plan was: Tell Gabi about Troy, tell Troy about Gabi, set them up on a date, and have them fall in love. Having a relationship with an IM guy; NOT PART OF THE PLAN!!!!!!!!!!

"Tay, you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. So, you like him?" I asked.

"Yeah! He seems so sweet," she said.

"But Gabi, you talked to him for one afternoon! You don't even know him!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but it feels like I do," she said, "it feels like I have known him my entire life," she said.

I leaned on her desk. "That's a lot to say about a person when you don't really even know him," I said.

"I know Tay," she said. "But when I talk to him, I forget about everything. I think I am _finally _getting over Troy," she said.

My jaw mentally dropped. She's getting over Troy? She can't get over Troy! She just…can't! They totally and completely belong together, and she is gonna blow her soulmate away just because of a rebound relationship? Not on my watch.

"That's great Gabi!" I said, using my best acting skills.

She grinned and went back to her work. I walked by Vanessa.

"See ya V," I said.

"Bye Mommy!" she said, running over to hug me.

I grinned and hugged her back. "I love you," I said.

"Love you too," she said.

I grinned and walked back to my classroom. I looked at the clock. 8:20, that is ten minutes; more than enough time to make a phone call to Chad.

I picked up my phone and dialed Chad's cell phone.

"Hey Tay!" he said.

"Hey Chad," I said, not showing the same excitement he did.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Did you ask Troy about Gabi yet?" I asked.

"Nope, I just got out of my meeting, why?" he asked.

"Well, I just talked to Gabi, and…we have a problem," I said, trying not to freak him out.

* * *

**Looks like Taylor's plan isn't going perfectly! Suggestions/Questions are welcome! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!**


	11. Taylor's idea, Gabriella's day ruined

**Hey Guys!  
**

**Okay, I know some of you have probably permentantly left me because it took so long, and I don't blame anyone. I am so sorry! I couldn't write until July because the dumb doctor decided to leave the 20 pound halo on, and then I had major writer's block because I remembered I had great ideas for this story, but I can't remember a single one. I feel so dumb!! (cries)**

**So anyway, I don't know if y'all know, but I have another story out called Zanessa Songfics, and I'm working on a couple more!! One will be a story, and one wil be another collection of oneshots. So look out for that.**

**Again, I just want to thank all of you guys. I looked at my stats the other day, and saw that 50 people had this story on their alert list!! I'm begging all of them to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I am now back into this story, and I have a couple ideas I know you'll like!! I except anon. reviews!! XD!**

**Now, the long awaited Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

((Gabriella's POV))

Okay, was it just me, or was Taylor just _not _excited about my news? I mean, I know it sounds odd that I met someone online, but she's my best friend! Shouldn't she be at least supportive?

The bell for the class to come in shook my thoughts. I walked over and opened the door, letting the kids come in.

"Hi Miss M!" came a tiny voice. I looked down and saw Alex wearing a white baseball shirt with red sleeves and blue jeans.

My breath hitched in my throat. That outfit…it looked so familiar. _He'd _worn it. It felt so odd to remember something that had happened so many years ago, and even more odd to remember what he had been wearing. No Gabriella, don't think about him. Please, not today.

((Same time, Taylor's POV))

"What do you mean, Tay?" he asked.

"Gabriella found someone!" I exclaimed, as quietly as I could.

"WHAT?" he practically yelled in my ear.

"Her IM hooked her up!" I said.

"That's funny…Troy's did too," Chad said.

"How do you know that? I thought you hadn't talked to him since yesterday??" I asked.

"No, I said that I hadn't talked to him _today_ I said nothing about yesterday," he said. I could tell he was smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Did he say anything about the person?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was a girl, twenty-five, from here."

My eyes got huge, no, that was impossible! Out of the millions of people that use IM, it hooked up Troy and Gabi?!?!

"What else? Tell me everything!" I demanded.

"Whoa Taylor, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I think that it hooked up Troy and Gabriella! _That's _why she felt like she had known him for years! Because she has!" I said, getting excited.

"Tay, do understand the chances of that happening are like…not at all??" he asked.

"Chad, Troy told you that it paired him up with someone who was a girl, twenty-five, and from Albuquerque!" I explained.

"Yeah…but there are a million twenty-five year old women in Albuquerque, and they could've lied so that no one could trace them," Chad said.

I stopped for a minute. He was right; Albuquerque was a big city, and some people _do _lie about where they live.

"Tay? You still there?" he asked.

"I hate it when you say things that make sense," I muttered.

Chad laughed, "It had to happen sooner or later," he said.

I looked up at the clock, which said 8:25, meaning it was five minutes until classes start.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Bye baby," he said, before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair. _I feel it. I just know that it was Troy…_

_**Luvs-mm/Alex/Luvs-mm/Alex/Luvs-mm/Alex/Luvs-mm**_

((Still Taylor's POV))

The day passed by pretty quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch time, and the kids were lining up with my teacher's assistant, Monique, to go down to the cafeteria.

"Does everyone have their lunch?" I asked.

The all nodded, and walked out into the noisy hallway where the other classes were headed to the cafeteria.

I straightened up a couple things before I sat down at my desk, leaning back, closing my eyes. I searched my brain for anything that might it help me prove it to my idiot of a husband that it was Troy.

After I did that for fifteen minutes straight, I sighed and opened my eyes. Now I know how Chad felt after trying to count from one to ten in the second grade.

I sighed as I opened my sandwich. I need an idea! There must be a way to find out who it was.

"Hold on a second…" I said to no one in particular. That's it!!

((Gabriella's POV))

The day passed SO slowly. Luckily, since the parents weren't allowed to come today since it was the second day; that meant neither was Troy. But that didn't mean that I didn't think about him. Oh no, I thought about him every time I looked at Alex. Thank God he doesn't have the same eyes, or I would just die.

Finally, it was twelve, and time for the kids to go to lunch.

"Everyone has their lunch, right?" I asked.

Alex looked up fearfully after he had gone through his backpack, and the minute I saw his face, I knew that he had forgotten his lunch. My hopes that I wouldn't see Troy Bolton were gone. Great. Just Great.

* * *

**As if making you wait wasn't evil enough, now you have TWO cliff hangers! (laughs evilly and ducks from flying objects at the same time) **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I never beg for reviews but I am SO desprate!**

**Quiz: Troy has worn that outfit that Alex has worn 2 times. If you know BOTH then include that in your review!**

**Bonus: Who sang the song in Sharpay's car in HSM2? **

**If you answer one or both, you will be mentioned in my next A/N!**

**Hugs! xoxox!**

**Luvs-mm**


	12. Things Heat Up

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay, so...how can I say this...well, I'll be blunt. Every single one of you will hate me after this chapter. BUT PLEASE KEEP READING because the next chapter makes up for it!! I promise!!**

**Winner of the first question: **_HSMandChelseaFCfan _**Other winners: **_inu-hsm-fan4lif, _

**Winner of BOTH Questions: **_titandancer21 _**Other winners: **_Jennigirl1_, _Nati__Efron, daniwani2369_

**Okay, those are people who reviewed and got the answer(s) right! Now, there was one girl who got the bonus question, and gave me a wonderful review! **

_You, you, you, you got it... Now I have that song stuck in my head! But  
yes, that would be the WONDERFUL Mr. Grabeel singing in Sharpay's car, now  
would it not? Ah, love him, but let's get to more important things:_

Next chapter! Eep, I read this all this morning before school (and was late  
getting there as a consequence) and loved it! Excellent job, can't wait to  
read the rest!

**Thanks Dramadork21!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney...or Corbin...or Drew Seeley...or Zac...(continues rambling off names of cute guys she doesn't own) Okay, now I'm just depressed...**

* * *

Chapter 12: 

_Recap:_

_Alex looked up fearfully after he had gone through his backpack, and the minute I saw his face, I knew that he had forgotten his lunch. My hopes that I wouldn't see Troy Bolton were gone. Great. Just Great. _

_End of Recap_

I sighed. Please be a mistake. Please just have his lunch be hiding in his backpack.

I walked over to Alex, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" I asked, bending down so I was at his height, looking straight into his fearful blue eyes.

"My lunch! Its not here! I know my daddy packed it!" he cried.

I picked up his backpack and looked around in every single pocket that the backpack had. Unfortunately, there was no lunch box in sight. I closed my eyes for a second. What had I done to deserve this? All I wanted was one day, _one day_, without Troy Bolton interfering. And now, I had no choice but to call him.

"I'm sorry Ms. M! I really didn't mean to forget my lunch!" he said fearfully.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Alex! I'm not mad at you," I assured him. "Let's go call your dad and he can bring you money or lunch."

The grin returned to Alex's face and I led him over to my desk.

"What's your daddy's phone number?" I asked him. "Do you know?"

"555…7892," he said.

555-7892, that'll be easy to remember. Wait, hold on Gabriella! Why would you want to remember his cell phone number? Its not like you would ever need to call him again…unless…you needed to call him if Alex forgets his lunch again….yeah! That would definitely be a good reason.

I dialed his number, and held the phone that was currently shaking because of my hand, up to my ear.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Hey Mr. Bolton, its Miss-" I was cut off.

"Mr. Bolton? Since when are we formal?" he asked, and by his tone I could tell he was smirking.

"Hey Alex, go back to your seat, I'll tell your dad," I told Alex. He nodded and went back to his seat.

"Would you shut it?" I hissed. "I can't act like you're my friend to you and not all the other parents!"

"Whoa Brie, are you saying we're not friends? Then what are we?" he asked flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing. Anyway, I called because Alex forgot his lunch and I need you to bring him something."

"Fine…if I can bring it to the classroom," he said, in the same flirtatious tone.

"What?!" I hissed.

"You heard me."

I sighed, "Fine," I grumbled.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I heard a click and sighed.

"Alex, you're dad is bringing lunch," I said.

I sighed as I leaned back. Okay, there is nothing to worry about, just because he's coming doesn't mean anything's gonna happen!  
Oh, how wrong I was.

((Taylor's POV))

I had a break while my class went to art, and I worked on my theory. Just because an IM pairs you up, doesn't mean they hide your screen name. So, if Troy's girl was MathWhiz and Gabriella's guy was BasketballMan, than that would mean that they did pair them up!

I looked at the clock and picked up my phone to call Gabi, but realized she had her class still, and so did Chad. I was stuck. I banged my head on my desk. Why was it so hard to get two people that were destined to be together, together?!

((Gabriella's POV))

Just like clockwork, Troy arrived into the classroom, carrying a lunchbox. I eyed him curiously...he was smirking. This can't be good.

"Okay class! You guys are going to go into Mrs. McKessie's class and then go down to lunch with her. Have a good lunch!" I waved to them.

As they walked out, I noticed Troy made no signs of leaving. I stood at the whiteboard, cleaning it off. All of the sudden, I felt his eyes burning my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not stopping.

"Nothing…" he said.

"Why did you want to come?" I asked, erasing the already erased board.

"The board's already erased, Brie," he muttered.

I sighed and spun around to face him. Yeah, big mistake, because now, I could _see _the smile, and I could _see_ his beautiful eyes.

"Because I wanted to see you," he said, caressing my face.

I leaned up against the white board. Mistake number two. Now, he could lean up against me.

"Why are you doing this?" I repeated.

"I'm only doing what I've wanted to do for nine years," he murmured, coming closer to me.

"We can't do this," I said, although I couldn't stop myself. "They could be back any minute."

"They just went to lunch, they won't be back for a half an hour," he said.

He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was what I had been waiting for since we broke up. What shocked me the most was that, even though I had nervousness that the kids would see, anger that he was coming back after nine years, the dominant feeling, was….excitement. I was really excited! I mean, I was just about to kiss _Troy Bolton_. _My Troy. _

"We really can't Troy," I said.

"Then why aren't you pulling away?" he asked, coming closer. He seemed either genuinely concerned or genuinely hurt. I honestly couldn't tell which. I found myself leaning forward.

What is going on with me?? I hate him, don't I? We broke up and he went on with his life, while I was stuck living in the past!! He got married to a beautiful woman and had a kid and I haven't even been on a date! So why am I about to kiss him??

Troy looked at me, "I know you're mad at me Brie, but I also know you want to kiss me," he said, staring at me, intently, as if reading my mind.

I shook my head, which was hard, since there wasn't much room.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I sighed, "No…" I said. It was true, I wasn't sure.

Troy smiled softly, "I see it in your eyes Brie. I know that you want to do this, but you're afraid and still mad at me."

I knew I was caught up in the moment. I knew that tomorrow I would wake up and hit myself a million times. I knew that I would go home and cry about the consequences I knew would come because of what I was about to say.

I bit my lip. "Kiss me."

* * *

**See??? I told you!! For those of you who want to know what happens, REVIEW!! Okay here are your two questions:**

**1. What did Chad's shirt say during the Troyella kissing scene?**

**Bonus!!**

**2. Tell me one of the Play Your Part answers that ended up in the movie that WEREN'T covered on Wildcat Chat night. (There are some, like: What Sharpay's license plate said, What book did Ryan end up reading [[You'll get major points if you tell me that one) So basically, you can't tell me some of the obvious ones. :D Its a BONUS question people, its supposed to be hard!!**


	13. Mistakes

**Hey Guys!!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! This is a SHORT chapter, and there are still cliffhangers, but I PROMISE I will make the next one longer. I can feel Writer's Block coming on, so if anyone has any ideas, PM me please! Any ideas are welcome!!**

**Okay, as for the trivia. I know the bonus question was hard, but there were 2 winners!! **_JenniGirl1 _**was the actual winner and **_hugs and kisses _**was the runner up!**

**And, awesome job to:**

_havefunwithit292, ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, x3xMUSIC-is-LIFEx3x, Mairead_

**For getting the first question right!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney...but I'm asking for it for Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 13

((Taylor's POV))

I called Chad during lunch, ready to prove my theory.

"Hey baby," he answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, "Or were you expected someone else?" I teased.

"Yeah, I was expecting Monique Coleman," he teased right back.

"Honey, you don't have a chance," I giggled.

"Ouch, that one hurt," he said, "I might have to make you pay for that." I definitely heard a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"Well, before we talk about that, I have a question fore you," I started.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"What was the girl's screen name that Troy got hooked up with?" I asked.

"I don't know, Tay, I never thought to ask," he said, guilt evident in his voice. "But I'll call Troy and ask."

"Thanks Chad, call me as soon as you find out," I said.

"Okay Tay," he said. I knew that he knew better than to ask until he had information.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you more," he said before hanging up.

I giggled as I hung up the phone. Just then, I looked up and saw Gabriella walk…or more like stumble into my room.

"Gabi!" I said in alarm, "What happened?!"

She collapsed into one of the chairs.

"I kissed him."

((Gabriella's POV (((Earlier))) ))

His hand was still on my cheek. I looked into his blue eyes and I couldn't stop myself, even if I had wanted to. But I didn't. And that scared the _crap _out of me. What was I getting into? Would we become a couple again? Would I find out he hasn't changed?

Then my mind flashed back to what Taylor said. "He's a grown man, with a five year old son, I might add, _no one _can have a five year old son and believe everything they see or here."

I closed my eyes. _Please be right Taylor. Please be- _

I immediately stopped thinking anything bad that might happen, because in the middle of my stressful thought, I felt a pair of lips on mine. The lips seemed foreign, but I knew they weren't. I was kissing Troy Bolton.

It was amazing. Not just because he was a great kisser (because he is), but because I felt better than I had in a long time. Better than when I graduated college, better when I got my first job, better than when I found out I was James's godmother, better than all of that. It was a feeling I knew I had experienced before, because it felt familiar.

Troy's arms snaked around my hips, and this was when I knew I should pull away, but I couldn't. It was too amazing, and I knew the minute I stopped kissing him that I would become stressed, and I also knew I would start crying the minute he was out of earshot. I desperately didn't want that to happen.

Finally, we had to pull away, only because the need for air was at a maximum. The minute I pulled away, I started to think clearly, which was the last thing I wanted to be doing, because the minute I started thinking clearly, the minute my heart started to drop.

"Troy, I-"

I didn't have a chance to say anything else, because his lips were on mine, giving me that same amazing feeling. It was still sweet, but there was a hint of passion in it, and as the kiss went on, there was more passion.

Stop Gabriella! What are you getting yourself into??

I pulled away, "Troy, we can't!" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and I could tell he was hurt.

"You just got off a divorce, and I haven't dated for nine years, we are both on rebound!" I exclaimed, walking over to my desk.

"But I-"

"Troy, please…let's just…leave it while we still can…" I said, feeling tears drip down my cheeks.

Next thing I knew, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, "I know you don't want that Brie," he whispered.

I pushed away from him, "Yes I do," I murmured.

Troy looked at me intently. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Okay," he said. "If that's what you really want, then we won't go farther than friends." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"See you later Gabriella," he said.

"Bye Troy," I cried.

I heard his footsteps fade and collapsed into my chair. What have I done?

* * *

**More cliffhangers! Doncha love me?? (Ducks from flying objects)**

**Okay, Okay, sorry!!**

**Ready for Trivia?**

**Question 1: In HSM, Zac Efron did not sing for himself. Who sang for him**

**Bonus: The same guy (the one who sang for Zac) has sang a couple of duets. Name a song AND the person he sang it with**

**I dedicate these trivia questions to my BFF Jenni!!**

**luvs-mm**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE! HIATUS!

**Hey Guys!!  
**

**Okay, I know you guys probably hate me by now...but I have major writers block...so I'm going to put this story on a tiny hiatus. Just enough so I can write 2 or 3 chapters so I can be ahead. I _really_ don't wanna lose my readers, so I don't want to delete and repost it...so just bear with me and I PROMISE that I will start updating more regularly. **

**Thank you to EVERYONE! Because without you guys, I wouldn't even have the motivation to be writing this note. **

**To show you, here's what you expect coming up:**

**A new guy (insert Ooohs here)**

**A new romance (more ooohs)**

**And some background on one of the characters**

**That's just the half of it!! There is A LOT more after that!! Thank you guys SOOO much!!! **

**U rox!**

**luvs-mm**

**PS. The hiatus really shouldn't be longer than two weeks...I have SO many ideas I'm _dying _to get out...;)**


	15. Taylor's Lie

**Hey Guys!!**

**I really appreciate the few of you that were SO supportive and I hope a lot of you are still reading, because I really do love writing this story! My friends say its my best story ever, and I hope that all of you reading, agree. **

**I know that the Trivia and Bonus question were _super _easy. But I felt bad for making it so hard the time before last. **

**I think pretty much everyone got it right, but I wanna give a shout-out to: **Hiya! (That is what she reviewed under) For answering every duet except ONE that Drew Seeley did

**I'm sorry to anyone that didn't like that I went on Hiatus, but you guys have to understand the story was in a deadzone and I just needed some time to experiment (Which I did, and I found a PERFECT solution! Y'all'll love it!)**

**I'm just too tired and too stressed right now to put all the winners for the trivia, but I know you guys know who you are. **

**Thanks SO much for being _SO_** **supportive!**

**Disclaimer: **I'm 13, do you _really _think I own the most popular TV movie in all of DC History? C'mon people! Use you're brains!!

* * *

Chapter 14

((Taylor's POV))

Okay, when Gabriella came in, I was expecting her to say a million things. 99 of my ideas had something to do with the fact that she was going to talk about how much she hated Troy. The other .5 I thought maybe one of her kids had done something. And the other .5…well…I wasn't exactly sure what they were. But never in my wildest dreams would I have figured Gabi would come in saying, 'I kissed him'.

I mean, who had she kissed? The creepy 3rd grade teacher that kept hitting on her no matter _how _much she told him she wasn't interested? And trust me, I don't blame her for not being interested and her not being interested has _nothing _to do with Troy. He is just _creepy_. But back on topic, _WHO HAD SHE KISSED?_ And more importantly, why did she look like she was about to faint?!

"Gabriella, hon, who did you kiss exactly?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Oh, no one important. Just TROY BOLTON!" she yelled, before collapsing to tears.

"You kissed Troy?!" I asked, feeling my eyes grow twice their normal size. Even though I tried to be sympathetic to the fact that she was bawling her eyes out, I couldn't help but be _ecstatic_! She had done it! She did exactly what I had been wanting for nine years. But there was something bugging me. What happened? Why was she crying? Now, not to be wrong. Gabriella was a crier. She cried at _everything_. Books, movies, songs, Zac Efron (long story, don't wanna go into details write now...) you name it, she's probably cried at it. But kissing _Troy Bolton _just didn't seem like something you cried at!

She nodded through her tears. "Yes…and I enjoyed it," she murmured.

I squealed and sat down next to her. "You did?! Oh, my gosh, tell me everything!" I grinned. I felt like I was in High School again, talking to Gabriella after she and Troy had kissed at Lava Springs.

She looked up, grinning. There was something about her grin. It was…real. It showed no sadness or loneliness that had been there for nine years. _This _was the Gabriella smile.

"It was amazing…it was sweet, but passionate…I finally felt like I knew what I was missing in my life," she said, her eyes clouded over slightly.

"So…what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I...I did something dumb…I knew I shouldn't have…but I mean…" she wasn't completing her sentence, and it scared me. I mean what had she done?! She couldn't have done anything too bad...

"What did you do?" I prompted gently.

"I told him that we couldn't do this…I told him it was better to be friends…I-I got scared, Tay," she said.

Oh. My. Gosh. What had she done?! I felt bad for her, because at least time I knew where she was coming from, but at the same time, she had done it again. She had put her brain in front of her heart, and that only leads to pain. Even though Troy did break up with _her_, she still had plenty of chances to go back out with him, but she had convinced herself she was over Troy. See how well _that _came out?

How was I supposed to respond to this? Was I supposed to yell at her like I do my students and demand she calls Troy and tell him she's wrong, or was I supposed to support her and tell her that she did the right thing?

"Gabi…"

"I know what you're gonna say, Taylor. You're gonna say that I shouldn't have done that, and I should've learned from last time-"

"No I'm not." I stated. "I think what you did was…wise…stupid maybe, but wise. I mean, you don't want to not go out with him, but you made the better choice and decided to put yourself in front of him for once," I said.

"Exactly!!!" she said happily. "That's _exactly _what I was thinking."

"I think that's great, Gabi," I said. I hugged her lightly and grinned as I saw that I had just lifted her spirits up by a lot.

"I'll see you later!" she said, walking out.

Okay, see everything I just said up there? Well…pretty much all of it was a lie. In fact, _all _of it was a lie except for the part about how it was stupid. But I couldn't tell that to Gabriella. That would just make it more complicated. Because then she would be mad at me and herself, and that would make her _insane_. So, I lied.

Man, this was going to be an interesting story to tell Chad.

---Later---

"You lied to her?!" Chad exclaimed from outside of our bathroom, where I was changing.

"Not technically," I said innocently.

"What do you mean, 'not technically?" he asked.

"I told her the truth…in some universe," I said.

"Yeah, but c'mon, Tay! It's not smart what she did, even _I _know that!" he exclaimed.

I stuck my head out of the door and looked at him. "If you had broken up with me and Troy said it was the most idiotic thing in the world, what would you have done?" I asked.

"Beat him up," Chad said.

"Exactly. But girls don't beat each other up," I said. "We ignore each other. And the occasional rumor here and there."

"Tay, you guys aren't teens anymore, you really think she would do that?" he asked.

"Remember when Troy got engaged to Amanda?" I asked. Gabriella had gone _insane. _I didn't blame her though, I mean, she _loved _him, and he was engaged. She was in one constant bad mood for a week.

Chad cringed, "Okay, yeah, she would."

I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing my pajamas. I leaned against the doorframe.

"I know it sounds dumb, but I mean, you should've seen her," I said. "She looked so lost, and I knew she regretted doing it."

"You're a good friend," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I know everything with work out."

"How do you know?" I murmured.

"Because you've set your mind to something, and when you set your mind to a task, you make it happen," he said.

I looked up at him and grinned. "You think so?" I asked.

He kissed me lightly. "I know so."

((Troy's POV))

I drove home after dropping off Alex's lunch, fuming. How could I let myself get carried away like that?! What made me act like that? She was obviously hurting and I just made it worse. Now she would never like me…would she ever know how much I truly loved her?

No. I guess not.

* * *

**Okay, if it wasn't _completely _obvious Troy still had feelings for her, now you know! But don't expect a happy ending...yet. I have 2 more chapters already written and I promised my best friend 2 more, so don't expect another Hiatus!!**

**No trivia this time, but I do need your opinion!**

**Question: **Do you guys want a sequal? (If I _pinky swear _to update more often?)

**_PLEASE ANSWER!! I really need to know!!i_**

**You've already Read, now Review!! Thankies!**

**xoxoLuvs-mm**


	16. A New Guy?

**Hey Guys!!  
**

**Okay, now, I have written in advance up to Chapter 20 (Cheers), so expect WAY more updates. I'm almost done with the story from where _I _am, but you guys aren't even close. This is where the story starts to get interesting, because you see Gabriella's thoughts on Troy _again_ (that girl can't make up her mind!), and you also see a new character brought in. **

**I realize when I said I wanted to do a sequal, I probably didn't give you enough information about what it would be about. You really won't understand much about it until you get to the end, but I promise, while it WILL be them living as a couple, there will be drama, I just can't explain until you learn more about a specific character. (I'm evil, I know...:D)**

**Some people said they didn't want a sequel, and I'm fine with everyone's opinion. But, if you said you didn't want a sequel, could you PLEASE private message me and tell me why? Because maybe your thoughts and my thoughts aren't the same. I realize that I didn't update much the past few months, but you guys have to understand a lot of the time my life as been nothing but a hectic schedule, and there has been A LOT of writer's block. That's something all you writers out there can understand. But _please _don't let that be the reason you don't want a sequel. I will make sure that I have enough ideas to get through a sequel before I even start, something I should've done with this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and BIG thanks to people that review. Its so awesome to hear your thoughts on the story!**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Disney, if I did, Mitchel Musso would have his own movie. ;)

* * *

Chapter 15:

((Gabriella's POV))

The school day seemed to fly by, probably because I was focused on not focusing on Troy. It didn't really work, because all I could think about was that kiss. It had been amazing…but what was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go back to Troy, not after what I had said. I had lied. I know, big shocker. But I couldn't think of anything else I could've done! I mean, sure; I _could've _let him kiss me, and then we would've gotten together, and I would be happy again. But something felt…wrong, almost like it would be too perfect. I mean, here I am. _I _broke up with Troy over a fight. _I _yelled at him and told him to get out of my life. _I _let him slip away from under my fingers and go out with a gorgeous actress. _I_ made my life a living heck. So, in my opinion, I didn't _deserve_ Troy Bolton. He was too good for me. I mean, sure. I hated him. I absolutely did. Before. But now, I didn't know what to think. I mean, sure. He had left and gotten married and had a kid, but I really couldn't blame him any more. He had tried to get me back and I had been stubborn. I realized then that it wasn't his fault my life had been horrible for the last nine years. It was mine. And you can bet that didn't make me feel _any _better.

I walked out of school at 4:30 PM, not even bothering to wait for Taylor. At this point, I didn't really care if she would get angry at me. Every one else seemed to, what would one more person do?

Okay, I knew I was being melodramatic, but that's what it seemed like at the time. Troy hated me, I had gotten yelled at by a parent because their daughter didn't eat her lunch (I saw what her mom had packed. I didn't blame the girl.), and at that point, it seemed like I was alone. I knew all I had to do was pick up the phone and called one of my many friends from East High, but I didn't really feel like it.

Somehow, during my depressing thoughts, I had gotten to the car, started it, and drove home, because before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my small house. I walked up the steps and opened the door, setting my bag down.

I turned on the computer and my IM immediately popped up.

_**BasketballMan:**_ Hey. Long time no talk 

_**MathWhiz: **_It's been a day…:-P

_**BasketballMan: **_I guess I'm not used to my friends being away during the day. Most of them work at home.

_**MathWhiz**_: Lucky them.

_**BasketballMan:**_ What do you do?

_**MathWhiz: **_Kindergarten teacher

Mystery Man (I had given him that nickname since I couldn't get up the nerve to ask him his name) didn't answer for awhile. I wondered if I had somehow offended him, but I couldn't figure a decent reason why, unless he had some long time grudge against kindergarten teacher.

_**MathWhiz:**_ Hello?

_**BasketballMan:**_ Can I ask you what your name is?

I was just about to type my name into the text box when I got a conference invite from Taylor. The message was:

CLICK ACCEPT! I HAVE A PLAN! CLICK NOOW!!!

_**MathWhiz:**_ sorry I g2g…one of my friends needs me

_**BasketballMan:**_ No prob…ttyl

_**MathWhiz:**_ ttyl

I clicked accept and an already busy chat room popped up. I saw Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and Chad were already in the chat room.

_**Gymroxs: **_Yo Gabster!

_**Golden-throat: **_Aloha Gabi!

_**Jazz-Square: **_Hey Gabs!

_**ScienceRox: **_Hey honey!

_**MathWhiz:**_ Chad: You know I hate it when you call me that :P HI SHAR!! Hey Ry! Hey hon!

_**Golden-throat: **_Taylor told us about Troy. I can't believe he kissed you when he _knew _you were still upset about it!

_**Gymroxs: **_U OK?

_**MathWhiz: **_I'm fine…hating myself for getting into this mess…but fine…:'(

_**Golden-throat: **_Its not your fault Gabi! Its his fault for not considering your feelings.

_**Jazz-Square: **_a talk abt feelings coming from Sharpay…something doesn't seem right…

_**Golden-throat: **_Shut up.

_**Jazz-Square: **_Yes ma'am

_**ScienceRox: **_Okay, kids. Enough. Can I tell my plan now???

_**Jazz-Square **_and _**Golden-throat: **_yes ma'am.

_**Gym-roxs: **_That's my Tay…

_**MathWhiz: **_Sure is…

_**Scienceroxs: **_Gabi…what if you had a boyfriend?

_**MathWhiz: **_(Dies laughing)

_**MathWhiz: **_crap…you were serious?!

_**Scienceroxs: **_YES! Look, I have this friend, his name is Brad…I think he's perfect for you.

_**MathWhiz: **_How does this help me with Troy????

_**Sciencerox: **_2 possible ways: 1: He could get jealous. 2: You _may_ actually like Brad and forget about Troy

_**MathWhiz: **_I guess so…I mean…he is sweet?

_**Scienceroxs: **_one of the sweetest

_**Scienceroxs: **_he sings too! ;-)

_**MathWhiz: **_….what could one date hurt?

_**Golden-throat:**_ (Squeal)

**_Scienceroxs: _**(kicks Shar)

**_Goldenthroat: _**(steals Corbin Bleu) :)

_**Scienceroxs: **_EVIL!! (points accusingly)

_**MathWhiz, Jazz-Square, and Gymroxs: **_Wooow

_**Goldenthroat: **_Say your sorry!

_**Scienceroxs: **_NEVER!!!!!!

_**Golden-throat: **_SAY IT!

_**Golden-throat: **_YES!  
_**Scienceroxs: **_**NO!**

_**Golden-Throat: **_YES!

_**Scienceroxs: **_Sowwy Sharpay…

_**Golden-Throat: **_Aww! (Hugs)

_**Scienceroxs: **_So you meant it Gabby? You'll go on a date with him?!

_**MathWhiz: **_I guess so…but I feel bad about using Brad…

_**Scienceroxs: **_Trust me. When you see him you'll realize you're not using him.

_**MathWhiz: **_Really?

_**Scienceroxs: **_Oh yeah. :)

_**MathWhiz: **_Okay…okay…tell me more tomorrow…

_**Scienceroxs: **_okay! Bye Gabi!

_**Jazz-Square: **_Bye Gabriella

_**Gymroxs: **_Bye Gabster!

_**MathWhiz: **_CHAD!

_**Gymroxs: **_Gabi! I meant Gabi!

_**MathWhiz: **_Uh huh…

_**Golden-Throat: **_Bi bi Gabi!

_**MathWhiz: **_See you guys later!!

---The Next Day---

I walked into school, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Thank God for casual Fridays. I was kind of excited about learning more about Brad…but I was also afraid. What if I _did _end up liking Brad more than Troy? Haha. Like that was possible. But what if it was? No, let's not think about that right now. Let's just think about-

"A really hott guy," I breathed as I walked into Taylor's classroom and saw the one of the cutest guys I've ever seen.

* * *

**Okay! Now, I want your opinion again, (JENNI, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ANSWER THIS!!)**

**Who do you think Brad should be modelled after (Its NOT Zac Efron, or Lucas Grabeel, or Corbin Bleu)**

**I already know who its modelled after, and so does Jenni, but I wanna know who you think it should be. You have a couple clues: **

**1. The actor _does _sing in real life**

**2. Blue eyes, brown hair**

**3. He was a part of High School Musical**

**Okay, lemme know who you think it is!!**

**xoxoAlex**


	17. Surprisingly Amazing

**Hey Guys!!  
**

**I just wanted to let y'all know I'm done WRITING this story. There is still...7 more chapters plus an Epilouge for you guys to enjoy! So no crying yet!!**

**Now, a lot people said that they DID want a sequel, and the people that didn't gave me AMAZING reasons as to why they didn't. I'm gonna give you guys a little summary on what I'm thinking about...but I may not do it, cause when you guys read the last Chapter it'll feel very finished.**

**Summary**

_The school year has just ended for Gabriella and Alex, and everything seems to be going great for Troy and Gabriella. There is a problem being avoided: Alex doesn't know that his Kindergarten teacher and father are dating. Once the last day of school arrives, Troy decides to tell Alex. How will he take it? If that isn't enough; Amanda decides to take custody of Alex after Child Services thinks Troy is unnacceptable to be a parent because of the upcoming basketball season. The only way for Troy to keep Alex? To get married. _

**DUN DUN DUN! Hahaha! What do you guys think?**

**PS. Brad is Drew Seeley. Most people got it right! YAY YOU GUYS! Hands out cookies**

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I owned Disney, I would be out with Mitchel Musso right now, not updating. ;)

* * *

Chapter 16:

((Gabriella's POV))

Okay, when I walked into Taylor's classroom so she could tell me about Brad, I expected a major girl-talk session, and hopefully a picture. I _did not _expect a hott guy standing there, talking to Taylor. I wasn't 100 sure the guy was Brad, but if he wasn't, then Brad was just gonna wait, because this guy was _mine_.

I knocked on the door softly and Taylor looked up. She said something to the guy and pointed to me. He turned around and started at me. I couldn't explain what happened when he looked at me. I felt…weird… There was something there, I could feel it. He had piercing blue eyes, but they weren't intimidating. They seemed to have a weird affect on me, like they were calming me down after nine years. He had short brown hair that looked like it at been gelled at some point this morning (I know my hair products.).

I suddenly became self conscious of the fact I was only wearing a tee shirt and jeans. Out of all days, the _one _day I don't dress nice, Taylor brings a cute guy. Some friend she is. At least my shirt was form fitting, not baggy like some of the teachers, and the jeans _were _purposely tight around the hips….maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on in Gabi," Taylor said, smirking slightly at me. I knew that look; that was the '_You look fine, stop being a nerd and come talk to the hott guy_' look.

"Are you sure, I don't want to interrupt," I said, smiling sweetly. Despite the sweet smile, my eyes said _'Shut up, I can't move because the guy is so cute'_.

"No, not at all," the guy said, smiling, "We were just talking about you."

Oh, great. It's good to know that your best friend and a cute guy have been talking about you without you knowing. Especially when that said friend knows everything about you.

Through my disturbing thoughts, I grinned and walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Brad," he said, holding out his hand.

"Gabriella," I said, shaking it, "nice to meet you."

When I touched his hand, I really couldn't explain what I felt. It wasn't a spark, like I felt when I shook Troy's hand. So it wasn't fireworks…at least yet anyway. It was…a glow. It was a slower form of electricity, a kind that I could trust and felt like it would grow into a spark after a while. Even if I was completely off, the point was, there was something there.

"So…Taylor said you sing?" he asked me.

I blushed. I mean, come on, I hadn't sung since High School, but technically, I _did _sing. If singing in the shower and the car counts.

"…Sometimes," I murmured.

"What kind of music?" he asked. He seemed genuinely interested. Wow. This was new. Here was a guy who liked music enough to actually want to have an entire conversation about it.

"Mostly Musicals and some Pop here and there," I said.

That sparked a _huge _conversation. So, here I was. I was talking to an _incredibly _cute guy that my best friend set me up with about music. I mean, could this _be _any more perfect?

We didn't just talk about musicals either. We talked about everything; high school, college, friends, family, pretty much anything you could talk about with a person. By 8:15 AM I knew everything about Brad Daniels I possibly could, and he knew as much as Taylor did about me, and she'd known me for eleven years. The funny thing about Brad was that I felt like I could talk to him about anything, even Troy. Not that I did. Believe it or not, I didn't even think about Troy for thirty minutes. I know that sounds dumb, but c'mon; Troy Bolton had been the first, last, and in between thoughts in my head for the last eleven years. I couldn't remember a time when I _wasn't _thinking about him. So now, here I was, _not _thinking about the guy I swore I was going to marry. My thoughts were now swirling madly over this cute, sweet, guy that I barely knew. What does this mean? Could I _actually _be losing my feelings for Troy?

((Taylor's POV))

I walked into school that morning, busting with excitement. Brad, the guy I was determined to set up with Gabriella, was coming in to talk to Gabi before school started. To be honest, this wasn't just about making Troy jealous. I was so tired of Gabriella being upset about losing Troy. I understood where she was coming from, because I think I'd die if something ever happened to Chad, but at the same time, I felt like, sometimes, she was blowing it out of proportion. That's where Brad came in.

See, Brad was one of my best guyfriends. He and I had met one night during college. It was a couple days before my final exams in senior year, and as usual, I was _freaking out_. I was sitting there, bawling my eyes out in the library. I was so stressed out, Chad was in class, and Gabriella was ½ way across the country. So there I was, looking pathetic, as tears rolled down my face and stained my chemistry book. A guy I barely knew (Brad, if you didn't guess), came over and sat down and asked me if I was okay.

_Flashback… (3__rd__ POV)_

_"Are you okay?" Brad asked, softly._

_"No," Taylor sobbed. "I-I'm just so stressed and my boyfriends in class, and my best friend is half way across the country!" It hadn't registered in her mind that she was telling this to a complete stranger._

_"You're a senior, right?" he asked._

_Taylor nodded. "That obvious?" she asked._

_Brad chuckled and nodded. "Only because I'm a senior too; final exams killing you too?" _

_Taylor nodded again. "Yeah, every class I have has said the test is going to be the hardest one of the four years I've been here, and if I don't pass, I can't become a teacher!" she started crying again._

_Brad chuckled again. "That's a bunch of crap, you know that right?" he asked, closing her books._

_"What are you doing?!" she screeched. "I have to study!"_

_"Look, everything you have learned is stored in your brain. They __**say **__it's the hardest test of the year because it's on everything you've learned. But at the same time, think of it as a giant review…you already know the answer key, because you've learned it all," Brad said._

_Taylor sniffled, "I guess so…" she whispered. "I'm Taylor, by the way. Taylor McKessie."_

_"Brad, Brad Daniels," he introduced. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_Taylor laughed and shook her head. "Not until I know I got an A on my exams," she said._

_"Ah, you're an A freak," he teased. "I'm one too."_

_Taylor laughed. "Is that what your friends call you?" _

_Brad nodded. "Ever since sixth grade, that's all I was obsessed with getting: A's."_

_Taylor giggled, "That's how my friend Gabi and I are too…she's at Yale."_

_Brad looked impressed, "And you're not? I would've thought someone like you would've been asked to apply."_

_Taylor found herself blushing slightly. "I did get accepted, but I didn't want to leave my boyfriend," she said, softly. _

_"Wow, smart and sweet. That's a combination you don't see everyday," Brad said. _

_Taylor laughed, "Too smart for my own good sometimes," she said. "Why do you think I was crying my eyes out five minutes ago?" she asked._

_Brad laughed, "I figured it was something girls do on a daily basis," he teased._

_Taylor slapped him playfully. She was surprised at how casual she was acting around Brad. She didn't __like__ him, obviously, she had Chad. But she already felt like she could be good friends with him._

_---End of Flashback---_

And that's where it started. Brad and I became really good friends and we kept talking every now and then. So when I was sitting at home on Thursday night, thinking about how to get Gabriella and Troy together, it hit me. Brad. I felt like an idiot then because it had been so obvious and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of that before! Brad was the perfect guy for Gabriella. Gabriella needed someone that wouldn't be flirty or someone that would only care about the fact that she was pretty. Brad was that guy.

"So…do you want to do something…maybe next Friday?" I heard Brad ask Gabriella. "I mean, I'd do it this Friday, but I'm going away."

Gabi's face lit up more than I have ever seen it light up. "Sure! That'd be awesome," she said, trying to play it cool, but I could tell she was _freaking _out.

"Great! I'll see you then!" he said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Can't wait!" Gabriella said, grinning, despite the fact that her face was getting redder by the second.

Brad grinned and walked out of the classroom, humming a slow song to him.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Gabriella and I started squealing.

"He asked you out! And you said yes!" I squealed.

She nodded, "I know!" she exclaimed.

"How do you feel?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Surprisingly…amazing," she grinned.

* * *

**OOooh. Gabriella has a date!!! R&R!**

**TTYL!**

**Molly**


	18. Gabriella's Date

**Hey Guys!**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. :'( Did you all really hate it that much? I hope not! Cause this is where the story gets interesting!**

**Disclaimer: YAY! I OWN BRAD! (Steals Brad from Gabriella) But nothing else...(Cries)**

Chapter 17:

((Gabriella's POV))

The next week seemed to go by _so slowly_. But not because I was thinking about Troy or even trying not to think about him. Troy Bolton was actually the farthest thing away from my mind that week.

The following things _were _on my mind:

Was Brad as nice as he seemed?

Was it dumb to say yes to a date when I'd known him for fifteen _minutes_?

What was I going to wear?

Despite all of these stressful thoughts, I felt amazing. I was actually singing again, and I wouldn't get that achey feeling in my heart whenever I would sing like I used to. I was grinning more than I used to, something Taylor and Chad were definitely noticing. Taylor couldn't stop grinning whenever I was around, like I was coming out of a nine-year trance, and Chad was back to teasing me mercilessly, telling me 'not to get carried away and do something I'll regret'. I didn't care though, I was actually happy I had someone he could tease me about.

I think the main reason I was so happy that week was that I finally figured out my feelings for Troy. They were…confusing. One day, I would love him, the next, I would hate him. One day I would blame myself for breaking up with him and the next day I would be blaming him. It almost felt like I was looking in on myself from someone else. Realizing how _dumb _it was to be freaking out about Troy for as long as I had been. Taylor had said it was fate that had brought him back to Albuquerque. I realized that yes, maybe it was, and that if it was fate, then it would happen sooner or later. But right now, there was this really cute, sweet, amazing guy at my door, and what would it hurt to let him in and try to remember what it was like to have someone who cared so much about me.

To be honest, I think the main reason I forgot about Troy so easily was that I had basically not only given it up to God, but also, I was so sick of myself. I was tired of the fact that I had let him control my life. Obviously I hadn't done the same to him, so why let him bother me? So, I decided to let myself go, and have some fun for the first time in nine years. And boy, was I excited.

((Friday: Date Day))

Taylor arrived at my door at 5:30 on Friday, a bag hanging on her arm that looked strangely ominous. It was big and bulky and clanked when she moved it. Whatever was in there _wasn't _a teddy bear, I could guarantee myself that.

"What is in that bag?" I asked, pointing to the bag.

Taylor went on to list _every _beauty item known to man. Now, let's get something straight. Taylor _wasn't _a girly girl. Never had been, never will be. The only time I had ever seen her freak out about how she looked was on her wedding day, and even then she didn't use half the things she was listing.

"Tay! Why are we using so many things!" I asked, interrupting her thorough list.

"Because this is your first date in nine years! I wanna make sure you look perfect!" she said enthusiastically.

"What happened to natural beauty!" I asked.

"That went out the window when you said yes to Brad," she said.

I sighed, "Is this going to hurt?" I asked.

"Probably," she said, dragging me upstairs into my bedroom, where she emptied the contents of the bag. Wow. I had no idea a bag that little could hold so much stuff! There were clothes and hair products and make up and lotions, and nail polishes and bath stuff and stuff I had NO idea how to use.

"Don't worry," she giggled. "Sharpay told me how to use all of these things. She wanted to be here but she had to do an unexpected rehearsal that she couldn't get out of."

I nodded hesitantly. "…You know this is only a _date _right?" I asked, confirming.

She gave me, 'the look'.

"Just checking," I said quickly.

Two hours later I had been plucked, moisturized, painted, glossed and just about anything else you could do to your body. My hair was straightened and re-curled at the bottom. I had more make-up on than I'd ever had on in my life, and I felt like my face was 10 pounds heavier thanks to everything I had on. I had on a low cut black long sleeved shirt and a blue denim pleated mini skirt with black 2 inch heels to, as Taylor said, 'complete the outfit'.

Even though I would never admit it, I looked amazing. Now, let's get something straight, I would _never _put this much work into my appearance everyday like some women, but for a one-night thing, I could live with it. Some of the blemishes on my face that always hated were now vanished and now I was actually comfortable in my own skin.

"Taylor…this is…" I ran out of time to compliment her magic, because my door rang and she and I looked at each other.

"Go get it!" she urged. "We can talk later! Go!" She shoved me down the stairs and then disappeared back into my room.

I sighed as I opened the door. There was Brad, wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up slightly and blue denim jeans. A simple outfit. _He _definitely didn't spend two hours getting ready, for which I was envious of.

"Wow…" was his first word when he saw me. I began to get self conscious. Did it really look as bad as I thought it was?

"You look amazing," he said. Guess not. Thank goodness.

"These are for you," he said, handing me a dozen roses, my favorite kind of flower.

"Wow…" I breathed, "They're beautiful." He grinned, seeming proud with himself.

"Why don't you come in for a minute while I put these in a vase?" I asked, stepping aside to give him room. He nodded, following me inside.

I walked into the kitchen, putting some water in the vase that was the only thing that was ever on my kitchen table. I put the flowers in the vase, and I wrote a quick note to Taylor.

_Yes, these are from Brad. Don't scream too loud, the neighbors might freak. Aren't they beautiful! Gabi_

"You ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I took his hand and he led me to his car, which, by the outside, looked pretty new. Once we got in, he started talking.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked, starting up the car.

"I love it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great, because that's where we have reservations," he said, grinning.

I grinned, leaning back, watching him drive for a couple minutes. The conversation soon started flowing, replacing the silence. It wasn't awkward at all, which surprised me. I guess I had been watching too many teen movies. This was starting out to be an amazing night.

((After Dinner))

"C'mon!" he whined, grinning, "Why won't you tell me?" He and I were walking out of the restaurant. Half way through dinner he and I had started playing what is your favorite ? However, I refused to admit who my favorite actor was.

"No!" I said, slapping him playfully. "I said that I would tell you when I could trust you more."

"You're willing to tell me you're deepest fear on the first date, but you won't tell me your favorite actor?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yep, that's right," I said, proudly.

"You're definitely one of a kind, Montez," he said, smirking.

"That better be a good thing," I giggled.

"It is," he said, grinning down at me. I returned the grin, looking up at him.

All of the sudden, he had his hand on my cheek and was leaning toward me, closing his eyes slowly. Here's the even more shocking part: I WAS DOING IT TOO! Me! I was about to kiss Brad!

As our lips connected, I felt _wonderful_. Actually, I felt better than wonderful, but my mind couldn't think of a better adjective at that time. I grinned against his the kiss and snaked my arms around his neck, feeling him do the same to my waist. It felt weird, though, kissing in front of a restaurant, but it felt so good that I didn't want to stop. And that was feeling I was willing to get used to. Little did I know, it was a feeling that wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

**R&R if you wanna know what happens!**


	19. Beautiful Diaster

**

* * *

**

Hey Guys!!

**I am so happy about all the reviews I got for the last chapter! I feel so special! Haha.**

**One reviewer (it was an anon reviewer, so I didn't have a link or anything, but you know who you are!!) said I should do a chapter in ALL Alex's POV. I liked the idea SOO much, that I did it!! I will put it up at the _very _end as a bonus chapter. Both my friends loved it, and I enjoyed writing it so much!! Thank you so much for that awesome idea!!**

**Okay, so we're nearing the end of the story (you'll see), and I'm trying to write the sequal, but its getting hard, cause I have so many ideas and I don't know how to even it out. I'm trying though, so thanks in advance for your patience!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm asking for Disney (Specifically Hannah Montana and HSM) for my birthday. Just the guys though. (Corbin Bleu, Mitchel Musso, Cody Linley, Drew Seeley specifically. Smile)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

((3 months later))

It was late December when my life really started to go downhill. Everything had been going great. Brad and I had gone serious, Alex was back to his normal, happy self, and I hadn't thought about Troy in months. I finally started to feel like my own self but then, things started changing. Troy seemed to start penetrate my mind again, intruding on my thoughts. It had started off a little bit but by the middle of December it had manifested itself into me thinking about him just as I had before I met Brad. I tried to remind myself to just let fate take its course, and that if Troy and I really _were _meant to be, than Brad wouldn't have come in the picture. I…I loved Brad. I couldn't remember a person in a long time I loved as much as Brad. But also, I believe that the fact we started to say 'I love you' brought my mind back to Troy. The only person I had ever said I loved you to like Brad was Troy, and I wasn't sure if I had gotten scared or if that little phrase had reminded myself at how much I truly liked Troy.

I also started to get crankier again, but it didn't help the way people were looking at me. Taylor started looking at me again like I was a charity case, like she felt bad for me. I know she only did it when she thought I wasn't looking, but c'mon, I'm not stupid. Did anyone think I _liked _feeling the way I was? I had tried _so hard _to get out of that ditch that I had fallen into again, but everything had started happening again: the headaches, the achey feeling in my chest, the urge to cry myself to sleep at night, I had even started to have nightmares.

What was I supposed to do?! I desperately loved Brad, more than anything. But the more I thought about him, the more I only thought of him as a brother or a friend. Okay, no, not a friend. More than a friend. A brother seemed like a better description of how I was feeling. How was I supposed to tell Brad that, though? I had absolutely no one to talk to, not even Taylor. I couldn't, because I was so sick of her looks when she only knew half the story. She always thought she knew the entire story, when she didn't. No one did.

However, out of everything that was going on in my life that was annoying me at that time, the thing that annoyed me the most was the feelings I had for Troy. I'm not talking about the physically hurting that I experienced, but I mean the actual emotional pain. I remembered looking in on myself when I had first met Brad, and I remembered thinking how dumb it was that I cared so much about Troy. Now that I was starting to remember the complex feelings I had for Troy, they didn't seem so dumb. In fact, I was livid with myself for even _thinking _my feelings were dumb. I had started to go back and forth in my head again, trying to decide whether or not I liked him. It was more obvious this time, probably because I had just experienced what I thought was love.

The truth was: I loved Troy Bolton. I didn't mean High School couples that broke up seven times during one school year, I meant _love. _When I pictured my future and I thought about my husband and kids and my house, I pictured that with Troy. I _wanted _to be Mrs. Troy Bolton. I wanted that more than anything. It was time that I faced this disaster (No matter how beautiful it was) like a grownup and stopped trying to run away from my feelings, or going back on them the next day. I loved Troy Bolton, and no one else. And _nothing_ was going to change that. Ever.

((Brad's POV))

Gabriella Anne Montez. Wow…she was…amazing. She was easy to talk to, smart, kind, and stunning, there was no denying that. However, through all my different feelings for her, she didn't compare to _her. _Not to be rude to Gabriella. She's an amazing girl.

I don't think it was the fact that _she _was prettier or smarter or kinder than Gabriella. It was just that when I thought of Gabriella, I didn't feel the same feelings I felt for _her_. I felt like a horrible person that I had unintentionally led Gabriella on, because when I met her that was the last thing I had intended to do.

Gabi was so sweet, and she looked hurt when we first met. I didn't know who or what had happened that made her so miserable, but even Taylor wouldn't tell me when I asked repeatedly. I knew I couldn't ask Gabriella, though, because if it caused her that much pain, I knew the last thing she would want to would be to revisit.

But then _she _came into my life. I had never seen anything like her. She had exotic beauty I had never been exposed to. The hardest part, and probably the most exhilarating part about _her _was the fact that she seemed so oblivious to the power she had over most men. She was so pure and innocent that it was unbelievable. It wasn't an act either, she was completely sweet and I realized then that she really had _no _idea of her beauty or the spell she carried with her. She was actually incredibly insecure with herself, but she seemed to open up to me.

'Just friends. That's all we would be.' I remember promising myself as I had begun talking with her. I would refuse to fall for the spell she was unintentionally casting on me as I talked with her. That had worked for about a month. She and I had become close as I learned more about her and vise versa. That proved to be dangerous as I began to be more excited when she called, or starting to care how I looked when she came over.

Then…something happened. It shouldn't have, I know, but I couldn't help myself. She had unintentionally worn something that had driven me _insane_. I couldn't help but lose the control I had tried so hard to gain over the month I had known her. I kissed her. I couldn't help it, I caught up in the moment and I had kissed her. The horrible thing was…I didn't regret it.

Kissing her was one of the best experiences I had ever had. It was nothing I ever felt when I kissed Gabriella, thought I'd tried to. I _tried _to kiss Gabi like I kissed _her, _but it was never anything close. My feelings for _her _were way deeper than my feelings for Gabriella, no matter what I wanted. The truth was, Gabriella was a great girl. But she wasn't The One, like I thought at first. She was like my little sister, I felt protective of her, and loved her, but not like a boyfriend.

I knew I had to break it to Gabriella before it was too late and I let my feelings get out of control again. I had no idea how I was going to tell Gabriella that I was breaking up with her because of another woman, but I had too. I knew I was going to hurt her, I just hoped I didn't hurt her like whoever had hurt her in the first place. I just hoped Gabriella didn't hate me. I don't think I could handle that from such a sweet girl.

Man, what a beautiful disaster this was turning into.

* * *

**Please don't hate me!! Understand that I had to do this in order for Troy and Gabriella to get together!! I hope you guys understand and don't hate me or Brad. Cause I like Brad. :D**

**Please R&R!! The next chapters are SOOOOOOOOOOOO interesting! **


End file.
